The strong bond of love
by McGoddess
Summary: Meredith and Derek are happily married and having a baby. But what happens when Derek gets shot? Will he make it? I know bad summary but please give the story a chance it's better then the summary. CHAPTER ONE, TWO AND TREE EDITED!
1. the happily ever after

**Hi everybody. Okay so this is my first fan fic ever and I'm really nervous about what you guys think. I would just like to say that gramma really isn't my thing so I hope you can bare with me lol… okay I should just stop rambling and let you read so enjoy **

The warmth from the sun that shone trough the ceiling window woke Meredith up

She woke up with a smile on her face but kept her eyes shut to save the moment.

She could feel Derek spooning her from behind. His arms lay protectively over her hip holding her close to him.

She opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the sunlight. She saw that her rings on her left hand sparkled in the sun. She couldn't believe that they had been married for a year now. It felt like it was just yesterday but at the same time it was like they had known each other forever.

Looking up on the alarm clock she groaned to see that it was 5am.

She rolled over so she was looking at him. He looked so peaceful that she couldn't keep the smile coming on her face. She leaned in to give him a quick kiss but as soon as she tried to lean back his hand came behind her head so she couldn't move away from him.

"Morning" he smiled as he opened his eyes to look her straight in the eye.

"Good morning" she smiled back.

He then lowered his head to her stomach and kissed Meredith's nearly eight months pregnant belly.

"And good morning to you too Baby Shep." He could feel a kick to his hand that got him to laugh.

"Ouch that was a big one" Meredith winced.

He moved his head back up to her face again that was smiling sweetly ad him.

He moved over to deep end the kiss as she pulled away.

"Derek, morning breath" she said with a smiling look.

"Right, sorry." He pulled out of the sheets and walked over to the small bathroom of the trailer.

"What time is your shift starting?" he asked coming out of the bathroom.

"7 so I'll leave about 6 to catch the ferry." Meredith answered.

He just nodded at her answer. Meredith heard him starting the shower.

"Derek, what are you doing? It's your day off" Meredith asked.

Poking his head out with a dirty smile he simple replied

"I thought I drop you off since I was going to the bank to pay the last payment for the house"

Meredith's eyes grow wide and said "does this mean the house is finished?"

Derek laughed at her face, but he loved that she was as exited about the house as him. Ever since they found out that Meredith was pregnant they called a contractor to start building their dream house.

"Yes. After I have been to the bank I'm going to get the keys." Derek smiled.

Meredith jumped up as much as her pregnant stomach would let her and jumped in to Derek's arms. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head and laughed.

"What do you say that tomorrow we go to shop for a new bed and sleep in our new house together?" Derek asked.

"I would love too" Meredith said, leaning up to give him a passionate kiss.

They stood together like that for what seemed forever.

"Are you going groceries shopping too?" Meredith asked him.

"I was planning on it. Why, is there something you need?"

"Could you buy some pickles and chocolate syrup?" Meredith asked with a sweet smile she knew he wouldn't be able to say no to.

"Are you going to eat them together?" he asked with a disgusted frown on his face.

"Yes doesn't it sound yummy?" she asked, looking him straight in eye.

"No it sounds disgusting" He said without thinking.

"Well I'm sorry if your baby wants something you find disgusting" she said pouting as she pulled away and sat on the bed.

He immediately regretted what he said. "I'm sorry. I was an ass, of course I'll buy it for you. Is there anything else you'd like?" he asked hoping to make it up to her.

"Well if you could buy that strawberry ice-cream I like, you know the one from the corner shop" she said looking down ad the floor.

He put his hand on her cheek and lifted her head up so he could look her in the eye.

"Off course I'll buy your ice-cream for you" he said with a smile.

She just nodded but she had her smile back on her face.

Derek moved off the bed and moved off to the bathroom with the shower still running.

"So do you want to take a shower with me, Mrs. Shepherd?" Derek asked with a devilish grin.

Meredith loved it when he called her that and he knew it.

"Derek we can't" she said with a sad smile.

"Why not?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Have you seen the size of the shower? We could hardly fit in there before I was pregnant and now, look at how hug I am!" she said looking down on the floor.

"Hey" he said moving over to her again. "You are not hug. You are nearly eight months pregnant with my baby and I couldn't bee happier. And for the space thing, well I just have to show you we both can fit in there" he said as he lifted her head up and kissed her on the lips. "Okay?" he asked.

"Okay" she nodded with a smile.

After they had showered Derek went in the kitchen and made breakfast while Meredith went to put some clothes on. Coming up behind Derek as he stood at the stove she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Breakfast is ready in a minute" Derek said.

"Hmm okay. It smells nice"

Meredith went to set the small table while Derek put the breakfast on the table. It was their daily routine so they knew what the other one would take so nothing was missing.

While they ate they talked about their house and what to get in the morning so they could sleep there. Derek teased Meredith about how much she ate, but she said that it was his fault because it was his child that was hungry.

They also talked about baby names but because they didn't know the sex of the baby they couldn't agree.

After they finished, they cleared the table and locked up the trailer.

They drove in silence to the ferry and boarded. Once they found a spot they got out and went on the deck. They stood curled up together and watch the morning fog over the water. The ride wasn't that long so after a half hour they went down to their car again and soon drove off the ferry.

The drive from the dock to the hospital took about 15 minutes. Derek pulled up the spot closes to the entrees. Meredith moved over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'll call you when I know when my shift is finished" she said.

"Okay, well have a good day and Mer take it easy" he said with concern in his voice.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"No I'm serious Mer, listen to your body" he said with form voice.

"Okay overly protective daddy" she giggled.

She moved over again to give him a quick kiss and moved out of the car. She waved to him on her way in to the hospital. But on her way in she had a feeling that something was going to happen today but she didn't couldn't put a finger on it.

**Okay so what do you think? Please let me know because that is how I know what to do better next time.**

**Xx **

**Catherine**


	2. a gun shoot

**Hi everybody. I would like to say thanks for all the nice comment's you guy's have left. They really made my day! ****After I read them I felt really inspired by them so I wrote this chapter for you as a thank you. Because I don't have a Beta yet the gramma isn't the best but again I hope you can bear with me. Okay so this chapter is a little darker then the other one but I can only say it gets worse from here. Any way I hope you enjoy it and I'll let you read it :)**

On the way to the bank Derek thought about his and Meredith's baby. He really wanted a boy that could carry on the Shepherd name. A boy he could take out camping and fishing by his lake.

But on the other hand a little Meredith wouldn't be so bad either. She would be his little princess. She would be spoiled rotten. And when she was older no boy would come near her both him and Mark would make sure of that. He pulled in to the bank's parking lot and parked the car. As he got out he didn't notice that he didn't take his phone from the holder in the car.

On her way over to the elevators she met Cristina.

"Hey Cris" she said as she stood besides her waiting.

"Oh hey Mer" Cristina said looking at her.

"So how's mini Shep?" Cristina asked as she took a sip at her coffee.

Meredith putted a hand on her belly and rubbed it.

"Baby is being nice to mommy for a change." She replied smiling.

"Good" Christina said as she boarded the elevator. She held the doors for Meredith as she walked in slower. Once inside she push the button for there elevator. Cristina looked at Meredith. There was something wrong with her. After she got pregnant she was always cheerful. It was like having two Izzie's around when one was enough. But to day she was just off.

"Okay, what's wrong?" she just said because it was freaking her out. Meredith turned around to look at her with a frown.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" Meredith said.

"Okay you are not fine. Your pregnant glow or whatever is gone! What is going on? Did you have a fight with Mcdreamy? " Cristina rambled.

Meredith look at her for a second and then she opened her mouth and closed it again. She opened it again

"I have a feeling" she said with a sigh.

Cristina looked at her and probably thought the same as Meredith. The last time Meredith had a feeling she almost got blown up.

The elevator opened its doors on there floor. As they walked out Cristina pulled Mer over to the side.

"Okay what kind of feeling is it?" she asked looking around her to see if there were any nosy nurses around them.

"Like something really bad is going to happen" Meredith said very serious.

"Okay well is there anything we can do?" Cristina asked not really knowing what to say.

"I don't think so, just be careful and watch out" Meredith said and together they walked over to there locker room.

After they had change in to their scrubs Meredith pulled out her cell phone out of her bag.

"Mer, you're coming?" George asked.

"No go a head, I'll be there in a second" Mer replied smiling.

George just nodded and walked out of the room. Not being an intern anymore you could be a little late without Bailey kicking your ass. She opened her phone and hit speed dial. She only got his voicemail. He must have forgotten to turn it on after surgery yesterday she thought.

"Hey Der, it's me. I just wanted to tell you to be careful to day because I got a feeling and last time I had a feeling I almost got blown up so if you could just look out that would be greet." She said in one breath. "Oh my god there is a pregnant woman rambling on your voicemail!" she laugh embarrass. "Okay well I love you and I'll see you later." She putted her phone back in her bag and walked out where here interns were waiting for her.

"Okay people, we are the lucky ones that got the pit today so lets move" she said to her interns with her bossy tone that she used to use when Derek didn't do something she wanted him to do.

Her interns just sighed and walked ahead. When she got there she saw that Cristina also was there sitting in a chair, leaning over a desk. What was she doing here? She walked over to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a kick ass cardio surgery" Meredith asked leaning against the desk to take some weight off her feet.

Cristina groaned and moved her head to the side Mer was standing. "The patience dead of cardiac arrest before we got to open him up so here we at the pit doing stitches"

Meredith just shook her head at her friend. Only Cristina would think about the surgery she didn't get to do and not about the patience that had died.

"You know what? Because I'm your person, the first trauma that comes in is all yours" Mer smiled "And now if you'll excuse me I have to go pee because my baby seems to think my bladder is a squeezing toy" she said as she wobbled over to the restroom.

As soon as Meredith was gone there came a call in telling Cristina that a man with gunshots was coming in.

As Derek walked into bank he couldn't believe that his and Meredith's dream house was finished. He had waited so long for this and now he had it: the wife, the baby on the way and now that their dream house was done, life couldn't be better he thought.

He could feel the smile on his face, the smile that came every time he thought about Meredith.

When he got in the bank there was a long line but instead of getting irritated as everyone else was, he just smiled and stood in line thinking about Meredith and their life together.

When it was finally his turn, he moved up the woman behind the counter.

"Good morning Sir, what can I help you with?" she asked smiling.

"I would like to transfer some money to this company" he said giving her the information in the building company. As the woman took the papers from him there was a loud sound.

In came five men with masks on their faces and machineguns.

One of the men shot tree shoots in the ceiling and then yelled

"Everybody laid down on the floor now!" Derek did what they said and laid on his stomach.

"If anyone try's to do anything, we will shot you" one of they other men yelled.

A man moved over where Derek was laying and all he could think about was Meredith and the baby. The man stood beside him and turned to the woman behind the desk.

"I want all the cash you got here in this bag" he said as he slammed a bag on the desk

"Then you will get me all of the money you got in the safe" he yelled at her.

While the woman put the money in the robber's bag, Derek look around to see what was happening.

Two men were blocking the door. The other two was walking around checking the people lying on the floor.

Suddenly the man beside Derek was moving again. He hadn't heard what he had said to the woman. Derek made eye contact with the woman. He saw that she slowly moved her hand when the robber had his back to her she moved her hand under the desk to press the 911 button.

"Jack, she's moving to press the button" one of the other rubber's yelled. The rubber who apparently was named Jack turned around. The woman looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She began to shake.

"I wasn't about to do anything I swear" she barely whispered.

Jack just shock his head and said: "you know I don't have a choice" he simply said.

"Please don't! I have tree child…" she said before she was shoot in chest.

There were a lot of screams from people in the bank.

She dropped behind her desk and her head was lying closed to Derek's.

"Now you know what happens if you tried something" Jack said.

Derek just looked ad the woman when the doctor in him kicked in.

"I have to help her! She's bleeding out" he said looking up at Jack.

"No you stay right there! She knew not to do anything and yet she did it" Jack yelled.

"Jack! The police are coming. I can se them running up here, what do we do?" one of the men said at the door.

"We stay in here" Jack said getting frustrated.

When Derek saw the police breaking the window he went over to the woman to help her. As he made it to her he heard Jack yelled.

"I said don't go near her." Just then Derek felt a sharp pain in his back and then everything went black.

**Okay I know maybe some of you are wishing me ****of to Mars and I understand. I know I left a cliffhanger but if you leave a comment maybe I feel inspired again and I'll right another chapter quick. But I won't be one of those authors who press it's readers for comments**

**XX**

**Catherine**


	3. the secret

**Hi guy's. I'm so sorry for the late update but this chapter has been really hard for me to write but finely ****it's finished. I know it's not the best I have written but here it is. **

**A little ****subject change I went to see New moon yester day and it seriously rocked. **

**Well okay I'll stop writing and you start reading. **

**Enjoy :)**

After Cristina got the message about the gunshot victim she paged her interns to the ambulance bay. As she got out to the bay she could hear the ambulance coming. The ambulance stopped and she walked over to open the doors.

"41 year old John Doe, gunshot wound to the left shoulder blade and is unconscious. We had to intubated him on the way when he crashed" one of the paramedics told her. Cristina looked down on the man and gasped.

"That's… that's not a John Doe, that's Dr Shepherd" she said with wide eyes. All she could think about was that Meredith was on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked the paramedic.

"There was a rubbery in the bank and he got shoot trying to save a woman" the paramedic answered.

"Jenkins" she called one of her interns.

Jenkins came running over with a scared face. When Dr. Yang yelled it was never good.

"Get Dr Shepherd off the floor now I don't care how you do it just do it NOW" she yelled.

"But that's Dr Shepherd laying right there" Jenkins stammered looking at her with a confused face.

"Well if this Dr Shepherd is laying here don't you think I'm talking about the other one your idiot" Cristina yelled again.

"Now GO!"

Jenkins ran off in to the ER.

"Okay let's get him in side now" Cristina said. "But watch out for Meredith if that moron hasn't got her out off the way."

Christina and to of her interns moved Derek in to trauma 2 while the paramedic that was squeezing the intubation bag followed them.

"Somebody paged Hunt, Sloan and Torres" Cristina said to one of the nurses. Another nurse closed the blinds to the out side world.

Jenkins ran in to the ER and just as she came in Meredith walking in the direction the ambulance bay where her husband and a pissed off Dr Yang was.

"_Okay Gretchen you can do this_" Jenkins thought optimistically to herself.

"Dr Shepherd" she called.

Meredith turned around to the calling of her name.

"Yes Dr Jenkins, what is it?" Meredith asked. But then it hit Gretchen, she didn't know what to say.

"Uhm I think the Chief wanted to talked to you" she blurred out without thinking.

"The Chief?" Meredith repeated. "Did he say what it was about?" she then asked.

"_May__be it's about my maternity leave?" _Meredith thought to herself.

"Well okay, thank you Dr Jenkins" Meredith said and took off to the Chiefs office.

Gretchen followed Meredith as she walked over to the elevator.

"Seriously Gretchen, I think I can find the Chiefs office on my own" Meredith said sarcastically.

"_Shit what do I__ say? Think Gretchen think! Just don't say that Dr Yang sent you"_ Gretchen thought.

"Mmm Dr Yang sent me to look after you" she blurred out.

Meredith expression change in to a frown.

"_Nice Gretchen you just couldn'__t keep your mouth shut for once!" _Gretchen yelled in her head.

"Cristina sent you?" Meredith asked.

Gretchen could only nod as an answer.

"That doesn't sound like her" Meredith thought out laud.

"Unless she's hiding something" Meredith said now looking straight at Gretchen.

"_Oh god Dr Yang is going to kill me"_ Gretchen thought.

"Okay, I want all trauma tests and a MRI" Cristina ordered.

Just as she ordered Owen came in followed by Mark.

"What have we got?" Owen asked.

"It's Derek" was all she said.

Mark froze in place by seeing Derek laying on a gurney but he quickly came out of it.

"How the hell did Derek got shoot? He lives in the freaking woods!" Mark yelled.

"There was a rubbery in the bank and he got shoot trying to help a woman who also was shoot" Cristina explained calmly.

"Where is he shoot?" Owen asked trying to set focus back to saving Derek.

"In the left shoulder blade" Christina answered.

Owen went over to the gurney and looked at Derek.

"Derek can you hear me?"

when there was no responded Owen asked again.

"If you can hear me, squeeze my fingers" when Derek didn't responded again Mark got really worried.

"Why is he unconscious?" Mark asked.

"That is what I can't figure out too" Cristina said.

Then the door opened and Callie came in.

"I heard Mark, I'm so sorry" Callie said rubbing her friends shoulder. Mark just laded out a sigh as a response.

"Meredith" Mark blurred "Does she know?" he asked turning back to Cristina.

"I sent Jenkins after her" she answered.

"Jenkins, as in the Jenkins that can't keep her mouth shut when she's nervous. Nice one Yang" Mark snickered.

"Well I'm sorry I was a little busy trying to save your best friend" she snapped back.

"Okay easy now. Cristina why don't you go and find Meredith and keep her as busy as you can, so she doesn't find out before we know why Derek is still unconscious?" Owen said trying to cool down the situation.

"Fine" she snapped and walked out.

After Cristina walked out in came a nurse with Derek's test results.

The test results showed that the bulled was stuck in his shoulder blade and needed surgery to remove it. But the tests didn't say why Derek was going in to a coma.

"Mer" Christina called out just as Gretchen was about to answer.

Meredith turned around to see Cristina walking up to them.

"Jenkins" she said to the scared intern. "Go help in the ER" Cristina said with a look that told her to go help Derek.

"No Gretchen wait" Meredith called out but she was already down the hall.

"What do you want with my intern?" Cristina asked looking closely to see if Gretchen already had told her. But by the expression on Mer's face, she was just confused.

"Cristina what's going on?" Meredith asked starting to get worried.

"Why do you think something is wrong? Did Jenkins say something? I swear she is going to be sorry! The one thing I ask her not to do and ye again she opens her big mouth" Cristina rambled. Rambling was a habit she had picked up from Meredith.

When Cristina looked at Meredith to see that she just stood there completely confused she sighed. _"Nice job Cristina. Jenkins didn't say anything but you on the other hand, well you just could keep your mouth shut long enough to find out what she knows"_ Cristina thought to her self.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Meredith asked now getting a little pissed that Cristina wouldn't tell her anything.

"_Okay Cristina think. What could you keep from a pregnant woman?"_

"_Of course I got it"_ Cristina thought.

"Okay look, you didn't get this from me but Izzie is holding you a secret baby shower for you" Cristina said with a smile. She was proud off her self for thinking of that only now they just had to hold her one.

Meredith just groaned. "Your kidding right? Baby showers are for people that are happy and cheerful!"

"Well you said it your self. Your bright and shiny and bright and shiny people have baby showers" Cristina smirked.

"I don't like you" Meredith growled.

"You know you love me" Cristina said mocking.

Meredith didn't respond to the comment but just smiled.

"So do you want to grab some early lunch?" Cristina asked working on the distraction. She had told her interns to find her if there were any changes with Derek.

"Defiantly, this baby is hungry all the time!" Meredith said and started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Well it is it's mother's baby" Christina laugh.

"Hey!" Meredith said trying to fake being hurt but ended up laughing too.

After they got their lunch they sat at there usual table.

Meredith observed that Cristina was acting weird. The way she kept looking around the cafeteria as if she was waiting for someone. She wouldn't look her in the eye either. It was starting to freak her out. Meredith had a feeling that this had nothing to do with the baby shower.

"Okay seriously what is going on? And if you say that your fine then forget it because remember who your talking to" Meredith said raising her voice in the end.

Cristina looked at her and got nervous. She couldn't keep Meredith in the dark for much longer. If just Jenkins would come with that update so when she told Meredith what was going on she at lest have some answers to her.

"Why would you think there is something wrong?" Cristina asked looking down at her food.

"That is exactly why I think there is something wrong because you won't look at me" Meredith snapped. "Cristina wont you please tell me what is going on because my imagination is running wild and that's not a good thing for a pregnant woman" Meredith said with worried voice.

"Oh did you just use the pregnant card?" Cristina asked disbelieving.

Meredith frowned. "I have to get something out of my misery"

"Isn't that supposed to be the baby?" Cristina laughed.

Meredith frowned with a smile. "But the baby isn't here yet so I'm going to use my pregnancy as much as I can"

"I wouldn't expect you to anything else" Cristina laughed.

"Nice try to change the subject by the way" Meredith said with smirked smile.

Just as she finished her sentence Jenkins came in to the cafeteria and Cristina let out a sigh in relief.

**Okay that's it. What do you think? Do you love or hate… let me know**

**XX**

**Catherine**


	4. you better survive!

**Hi, so here's another chapter. It still doesn't completely say what's wrong with Derek but we get closer to finding out. ****I'm feeling like there isn't really any one interested in this story. The best way to tell me if you are interested is to leave a commented. They really mean a lot. **

**Oh and if the medicine isn't right I apologies but I'm not a doctor but a 14 year old that loves Grey's anatomy. Okay now I'm going to be quiet and let you read:) **

**Enjoy!**

When Jenkins reached the table were Cristina and Meredith was sitting she was out off breath from running.

"Do you have the lab results?" Cristina asked.

"Lab results on who" Meredith asked but didn't get an answer.

"Well answer me" Cristina said to Gretchen.

Gretchen couldn't answer so she just handed the lab results over to Cristina. Because no would answer Meredith she snatch the paper out off Cristina's hand before she could read it.

"Ha!" she said with smirked smile.

When she saw the name of the patient heart stopped, and everything around her just stopped moving. Her mind started to have all sorts of thoughts.

"_Why would Derek need to get labs? Labs are for people who are sick. Could Derek be sick or even worse could he be dying or already dead" She could feel her heart bet going faster and her blood pressure starting to rise. "Okay Meredith you need to calm down it's not good for the baby"_ she thought to herself.

Cristina looked at Mer's reaction.

"Mer…" she said before she was cut of by Meredith.

"Why do you have my husband's lab results no wait better yet why does my husband need to have taken labs?" She demanded in a stern voice.

"Mer as soon as you give me the results so I can have a look on them I promise I'll tell what's going on" Cristina said in a comforting voice Meredith had never heard before.

"No you will tell me right now what is going on! His my _husband _Cristina" Meredith said yelling so that the whole cafeteria turned in there direction to see what was going on.

Cristina saw the look on Meredith's face and knew her well enough to tell her what was going on because if she didn't tell her then she would find someone who would.

"Mer you need to calm down" Christina said to her.

She was stalling both she and Meredith knew it.

"Tell… me… what's... going on" Meredith said between the deep breaths she was taking to calm down.

"Okay" Cristina simply said knowing that she had lost the fight.

Meredith just looked at her to make her continue.

"There was a robbery in the bank. Derek got shoot trying to help another woman who was also shoot" Cristina paused at Meredith's reaction but she hadn't moved since Cristina had started to talk so she continued too talk. "Derek is in a coma and we don't understand why" Cristina said with defeat.

For the first time Meredith spoke up.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"I think his still down in the pit unless they have moved him down to the ICU" Cristina answered waiting for Meredith to break down but she never did.

"His still down in the pit" Jenkins said. Both Cristina and Meredith had forgotten that Jenkins was still there.

"I want to see him" Meredith demanded.

"Okay" Cristina said as she followed Meredith's lead and got up from the chair. Meredith walked as fast as she could, being almost eight months pregnant.

"Why is the dame elevator taking so long?" Meredith snapped. Cristina didn't answer her question thinking Meredith needed to get her anger out. And that it wasn't on her was a bonus.

Once the elevator opened its doors on their floor Meredith ran out.

"Which room" she yelled.

Just as she asked a nurse came out from a room were Meredith could see Derek lying in a bed.

"DEREK" she yelled at the top of her lungs and ran over to the room.

Inside the room Owen, Mark and Callie were looking at some x-rays to see exactly were the bulled was located.

Mark turned around at the sound of Meredith voice. He saw Meredith walking over to his bed and to his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed his hand. Mark smiled a sad smile at her. He could see how much Meredith really loved Derek.

As she putted his down on the bed but kept her hand in his.

"What's wrong with him" she whispered. All tree doctors looked at each other.

"We don't know" Owen says honestly.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked with a frown.

This time it was Mark who answered.

"What he means is that all that we know is that Derek is in a coma but we don't know why" Mark said as he walked over to his sister in law. He gave Meredith a hug.

Just then Cristina came in the room looking first at Meredith and then over at Owen.

Owen cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Meredith but we need to operate on his shoulder to get the bulled out" Owen said with a sincere apology.

Meredith look at Derek and for the first time noticed the tube in his throat and the other tubes going in to his body. She couldn't help to feel that Derek never wanted to look this vulnerable at the hospital. He had this thing that he thought he always have to be strong and be her rock but now his a patient at the hospital where every one could see him like this.

"The gallery has to be closed and no interns. It's what he would have wanted" she said not looking up from Derek.

Mark understood why she said what she said.

"Of course we'll close the gallery" Mark said and putted his hand on her shoulder. Now that Derek was unconscious he felled like it was his responsibility to look after Meredith.

Suddenly Meredith looked up at Owen. "Will he wake up after the operation?" Meredith asked him.

"Meredith you know that I can't tell the answer you want. I really wish I could tell you he is going to wake up after the surgery, but only time will tell" Owen said in a serious but warm voice.

"Yeah I know" she said with a sigh. A nurse came in to the silent room.

"The OR is ready Dr. Hunt" the nurse said.

"Okay Meredith we just need for you to sign the consent forms and then we are ready" Owen said.

Meredith took the forms Callie had handed to her and signed them. She gave them to a nurse and took Derek's hand again.

"Meredith you know you can't go in there" Cristina said coming up to her.

"I know" Meredith snapped. "But I'm going too walked with him as far as I'm allowed" she said and began to follow the bed Derek was in as the nurses began to move it to the elevators.

Left in the room was Owen and Cristina since Mark walked with Meredith and Callie had gotten a 911 page.

"She's in pain" Owen said putting an arm around Cristina.

"I know" Cristina sighed. "It's just that this morning she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and she was right. Again" Cristina said and left the room.

In the elevator there were Meredith, Mark and some nurses. The nurses gave Meredith sympatric look and Mark just look at her.

"Meredith, I'm…" Mark began to speak but got cut of by Meredith.

"Mark, stop it! I'm not going to become a widow and as well a single mom. Derek wouldn't do that to me because he promised me that he'll never leave me so stop looking at me like that" she snapped.

Mark stirred at her.

"That's not better you know" Meredith said and rolled her eyes.

The elevator doors opened and the pushed Derek out. They walked over to the doors that said only staff was allowed in there. How ironic was that. She was a surgeon but to day she was Mrs Shepherd and not Dr. Shepherd. The nurses stopped the bed so Meredith could say goodbye. They walked away to give her some space.

"Listen to me Derek. I love you so much. I've never loved someone like I love you. The only one I love as much as you is Baby Shep. You promised me that we would parenthood together so you don't get to go die on me now, okay. Do you understand me? Because if you die I don't think I can do this by myself so you have to come back. You are supposed to be my knight in shiny whatever…" Meredith felt Mark's hand ion her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mer but they need to get him in the OR now" Mark said with and sad voice.

"Okay" Meredith said. She took Derek's hand and kissed it. "I love you" she mumbled as they drove him in to the OR.

After the doors closed she was standing behind with Mark and was scary to death.

**Okay what do you think? Be nice and leave a comment:)**

**XX**

**Cath**


	5. How to handle things

**I ****am so sorry for the late update bur I have been sick a lot and life just gets in the way for me. **

**Well here is another chapter for you as a thank you for your patience. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Meredith stood there and looked at the door where Derek had disappeared in to the OR all she could think about was what if he never came out of there again.

She didn't notice that Mark still stood there with her. After Derek was off to the OR all Mark could do was to stand there and look at Meredith. He couldn't understand why she haven't cried whet or showed any emotions since Derek had left.

"What the hell is wrong with her? Why haven't she cried yet. Her sister always cries when something is going on no matter if there a good or bad thing" Mark wondered. "May by its all coming in a minute so I should probably take her to a place where she can sit down" Mark thought.

He put an arm around her shoulders and let her to the waiting room.

When Mark guided her the way to the waiting room she didn't noticed all the sympathetic looks the hospital staff was giving her.

It was like she was in her own little bubble and everything around her didn't existed. It was only when Mark gave her a gentle pushed to get her to sit down that she noticed that she had moved.

She sat down with a laud sigh. "What am I supposed to do without Derek? I was never going to think about this until he was 110 and in my arms. Not like this where his unconscious and in surgery. I don't think I can live in… no wait I know I can't live in a world Derek isn't a part of" she thought. But then she could feel the baby being really restless and moving around in the little space.

She putted a hand on her stomach and rubbed small circles. And then the baby gave Meredith's hand a strong kick. "You can feel something is wrong can't you" she said. The baby gave Meredith another kick as an answer. "It's because of me you can feel it isn't it" Meredith said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

That when she decide that because this baby was the last piece of Derek that she had left she was going to do every thing she could to protected it. "Baby you have to know that every thing that daddy did he did it for us because he loved us both very much" Meredith said as she continued ti rubbed small circle on her belly.

For the first time Mark talked to Meredith: "What are you talking about?" Mark asked with a frown. "What do you mean what am I talking about?" Meredith asked with confusion.

"What I am talking about is that you are talking about my best friend as if he was dead" Mark said louder then he meant to.

"Excuse me; your best friend was also my husband and the father of my child! And Mark there is no need for you to raise your voice" Meredith said with in calm voice.

"There it is again! You are talking about Derek as if he is dead witch his not" Mark said in frustrated voice.

"Look Mark I understand that you are upset and that's okay but you need to understand that we all handle things differently and you have to respect that" Meredith said. Before Mark could response Meredith stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do" she said and left a gaping Mark.

A half hour later Lexie came and sat next to Mark. Mark hadn't moved since Meredith had left him.

"Mark what is going on. Where Meredith?" she asked looking around trying to find her sister. When Mark didn't answer her she asked again. "Mark could you please tell where my pregnant sister went". "She left…" Mark whispered. "What do you mean she left? Where did she go?" Lexie asked in a confused voice.

"She said she had stuff to do and then she left" Mark said looking at her for the first time.

When Lexie just looked at him like he had grown two head he told what had happened.

"First she was like a zombie and she didn't cry witch I find really weird since you two are related and you cry over nothing" Lexie just looked at him over his comment but decide to yell at him later because now wasn't the time for it. So Mark continued his story. "As I was saying she didn't cry but I thought that might come later so I took her here in the waiting room. But suddenly she started to talk to the baby like Derek was dead!" Mark exclaimed. Lexie gasped look at him wide eyed. "She did what?". "I know I couldn't believe it either" Mark said taking her hand and gave it a squish.

"Did you confront her?" Lexie asked. Mark nodded: "Yes when I asked her why she was talking about Derek like he was dead all she said was that we all handle thing differently and that I have to except that. It was really weird" Mark said.

"Mark I think it's time that we call in reinforcement" Lexie said as she stood up and pulled Mark with her. ""Lexie what are you talking about?" Mark asked with frown.

"Who is it that knows Meredith better then anyone" Lexie said as if it was a easy question but Mark didn't get it. "Lexie, Derek is in surgery so we can't ask him plus we don't even if he will wake up after the surgery" Mark stated. "Mark are you stupid? Of course I known we can't ask Derek. I was talking about Christina your dumbass" Lexie said laud.

Mark looked around to see if someone heard them. But only two of the nurses heard.

"Great Lexie! The two nurses that are known for gossiping just heard. In a minute the whole hospital is going to know you yelled at me!" Mark whined.

"Oh get over yourself! Don't you think the hospital has something better to do then gossiping on you?" Lexie said as she began to walk away.

"I guess your right."

"I'm always right." Lexie smirked.

As the walked past the nurse's station all the nurses gave Mark a sympathetic look.

"Ha look! The nurses don't have something better to do then gossip. I told you so" Mark said a little to laud. All the nurses stared at him. Was there on thing the nurses did not like was to get caught gossiping and everybody knew it.

"I'm not even going to tell you how stupid that was because I can see it on your face that you known you just maid your biggest mistake ever" Lexie giggled.

Mark tried to give the nurses the "McSteamy look" but it didn't work. Mark sighed in defeat and started to walk away. Lexie giggled so hard that tears started to spill over in the corner of her ayes but she didn't care. She caught up with Mark who only got more upset when he saw her.

"You know it's not really appropriate for you to laugh at a time like this" Mark said trying to guild trip her and it worked.

"I'm sorry your right. Are you okay with everything?"

"Lexie I was messing with you" Mark said trying to change the subject. But Lexie didn't fall for it.

"I know or I didn't but whatever… seriously Mark he is your best friend. You most feel something"

"I do. I feel like we have to find Yang so she can find Meredith." Mark said in a stern voice to tell her not to press the subject anymore.

As if it was faith they walked straight in to Cristina.

"Hey watch it!" Cristina said before she began to walk away.

"Cristina, I mean Dr. Yang we need your help… actually Mer needs your help" Lexie stammered.

When Meredith's name was said Cristina got concerned witch is something never does.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know and I promise I will write you back :)**

**Xx**

**Cath**


	6. A cinderella story

**HI. Oki I'm really not sure about this one. It just wouldn't come out right but anyway her it is, so I hope you will like it. Please be kind an leave a review they always make me happy to read**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Grey, this better not be one of your tricks, because today I'm really not in the mood for it" Cristina snapped.

"If you would just listen to me!"

"I'm all ears"

"Well the thing is that we don't know where Mer is but it's not our fault! Or really Mark's fault since he was the one talking to her. But Cristina she's gone crazy, she's acting like Derek's dead. It's really weird…" Lexie rambled.

"Hold on, Lexiepedia. What do you mean she's done?" Cristina asked not understanding what she was saying.

"We have tried to call her but she doesn't pick up"

"Well may by she didn't want to talk to you. She always picks up when I call her" Cristina smirked.

She pulled her phone out and hit speed dial. When there was no answer her face fell.

"Okay Miss ´she always pick up when I call her` where do you think she went?" Mark smirked, saying something for the first time.

"Well I didn't need to find her if you just kept an eye on her as you should have!" Cristina shot back.

* * *

Meredith finally found the place she was looking for. She sat down on the floor in the dark.

She looked down on her stomach and rubbed light circles over the baby's back.

"You just won't calm down, won't you. May by a story will help, it usually does. Hmm let me think. How about Cinderella?" the baby gave her a kick. "Okay I guess not. I know it used to be daddy telling you a story but he isn't here right now so you have settled with me, okay?" Meredith stayed quiet as she thought of a story.

"Oh I know what to tell you, baby. It's also a fairytale only it's real"

Just as she was about to begin her cell phone started to ring again.

"Why can't they understand that I want to be alone?" Meredith snapped. She looked at caller id. It said `Cristina` but she didn't even want to talk to her person right now. Cristina could yell at her later for not taking the phone but right now Meredith couldn't care less! She turned off her phone putted it on the floor. She then placed her hands on her belly.

"Okay baby, are you ready?" she felt the baby giving her another kick and took it as a yes.

"Once upon a time a girl lived all by her self and was very lonely. But then she meets a true prince and fell in love with him. The problem was that the prince was also her boss so she didn't think it was a good idea to be with him.

But the prince had a whole other idea. He wanted to the girl to go on a date with him and he kept pushing her until she finally went out with him" Meredith paused as she felt the baby beginning to fall a sleep so she continued.

"When her boss found out about them, she was not happy. She made the girl's life really hard but she stuck it out because even though her work was hard, the time she got with the prince afterwards was all worth it.

Then, one day a wicked witch came and took the prince away from the girl. The girl became really sad and did things she shouldn't have done. Luckily she had good friends that looked after her but she still missed the prince wary much"

Meredith could fell the baby was now asleep but she kept going for her own fun.

"Finally the wicked witch let the prince go but in the mean time the girl had found a nice man she was with.

Off course the prince did not like that and told her to dump the other man and choose him. But the girl was not quit ready to let the other man go so she told the man and prince that she wanted to date them both.

They where quit surprised by the girls choice but agreed to give it a try because neither wanted to let the girl go.

In the end the girl chose the prince. After a lot of tests to strengthen their love the finally got engaged" she had to pause to wipe away the tears that had rolled down her chic.

"The prince promised the girl that once they were married he would build a castle for her because a real princess had to have a castle to live in.

The girl wore a beautiful white dress with all of their friends and family there to witness their love for another. And as promised the prince started to build the castle for the girl because now she was a princess.

The prince took the princess out to see the world on there honeymoon. They went to all the famous capitals and in each hold special memories but the one that stood out was Paris. Because in Paris they got there most precious gift; they were gifted with a baby that was made out of their love for each other.

But then the prince what only a true prince would do; he risked his own life to save another woman's life and now he might not make it through him self.

Meredith could feel that she was about to breakdown if he kept going with the story. Why did he have to be so damn brave all the time and be the hero? If he ever wakes up he should be ready for her to kick his ass for his god complex… how ridicules was it to talk about "if he wakes up"? Meredith started to laugh out laud.

* * *

After Meredith didn't pick up the phone, Cristina went around the whole hospital looking for her. In every on call room, supple closet she looked but Meredith was no where to be found.

She walked down the quiet hall where all the offices were and decided that if she didn't find her there she would drive home to Meredith's place to see if she was there but then she heard a laughter coming from one of the offices. Cristina was about to walk away when she recognized the laughter.

She walked over the office and burst the door open. Luckily Meredith hadn't locked the door.

When the door opened she couldn't see anything because of the darkness.

"Meredith, I know you are in here so stop hiding"

Meredith thought about not saying anything and hoped Cristina would walk away again but she knew Cristina would back down.

"Fine, you found me. Now you can leave me alone again"

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you are hiding"

"I'm am not hiding! I just need some space but that is something you and everybody else just don't seem to understand!"

"What we don't understand is why you are talking about Derek like he is already dead?"

After that comment Meredith went silent. She didn't speak for several minutes and then all of the sudden she spoke up: "it wasn't like I thought that Derek was dead, it was more like I tried to protect myself"

"That does not make sense" Cristina said.

"May by not to you but you have to understand I thought I did what was best for me and the baby. But after I went in here I could see that I took the punch before the fist was punched in my face. So to speak"

"Okay first; what a crappy metaphor. But I guess I understand what you meant as long you won't talk like that again"

"I wont" Meredith replied.

"Good. There is only one more thing I don't understand though"

"Only one thing" Meredith laughed.

"Yes only one thing. Why where you laughing right before I came in?"

"Oh you heard that" Meredith asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I did. Now answer my question"

"No, you will make fun of me if I tell you"

"No I won't. I promise"

"Promise?"

"Yes, now spill"

"I was telling baby about when me and Derek meet…"

"And that mead you laugh?"

"Not exactly no" Meredith staled.

"Then what did?"

Meredith hesitated about telling Cristina but decided that it didn't matter now any way.

"I was laughing at the thought of Derek being dead, okay, there I finally said it. Are you happy now? "

"Happy wouldn't be the word I would use but I'm glad you told me"

Just then Cristina's pager went off. She looked down at it to read what it said. Cristina looked over at Meredith. The look Meredith gave was like she already knew what is was about or rather who it was about.

"Tell me or I won't believe it" Meredith told Cristina.

"It's Derek. He is out of surgery!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Leave me a note and tell me :)**

**XX**

**Catherine**


	7. If he ever wakes up

**Hi everybody. ****Here is a little shorter chapter but it is better then nothing… right? I know I said it in the beginning of the story that I wasn't all that good with the grammar but well here I am saying it again: grammar is hard enough for me in the languish I speak every day so when it comes to English I do the best I can. I hope you can live with it… if there is some one interest in being my Beta let me know :) anyways on with the story… Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's Derek. He is out of surgery" Cristina said.

"Does it say anything about how he is?" Meredith asked anxious. Cristina only shook her head no.

"Then we just have to find out for our self's then. Help me up." Cristina stood up and then put her hand out to Meredith for support to get up from the floor. Once Meredith was up she walked as fast as she could out of Derek's office in the direction of the elevators. Meredith pressed the button and waited for the elevator to get to there floor. Cristina walked up to her and to wait.

The ´ping` sound and the doors opened. Meredith walked in and then asked Cristina.

"What floor?"

"He is in the VIP room on third floor" Cristina said as Meredith pushed the third floor button.

As soon as the doors opened Meredith was of to the nurse's station.

"Is he in yet?" Meredith asked Nurse Debbie who was standing behind the desk.

Debbie didn't need to ask who she was asking about.

"They just wheeled him in… but I don't think you are allowed in yet" Nurse Debbie said.

"Call security! You can even call the chief I don't care… I'm going in to se my husband now" Meredith said over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of Derek's room.

Debbie looked over at Cristina for help. But Cristina knew Meredith enough to know that no one could stop her once her mind was set.

* * *

When Meredith got to Derek's room, she stopped out side the door. She was mentally preparing herself that once she walked through those doors she would see Derek, her husband unconscious and with tubes all over him. After a few minutes she walked in.

The shocked she got when she took the first step in to the room was ridiculous. She knew that to expect. She was a doctor for god sake! She seen patients like this but still this wasn't just another patient, this was Derek. Her breath got caught in her throat when she noticed that he was still intubated and she couldn't breath.

It was only first when Meredith could feel the baby giving her a kick that she moved from her position. Meredith moved one hand down to her stomach and rested it there.

"You know your Daddy is here don't you?" Meredith asked the baby.

She felled another kicked and that gave her the strength to move over to the bed where Derek was in. she picked up his chart that was on the end off the bed. All his vitals were fine which meant the surgery went fine but she would have to ask Owen what exactly happened. The one thing she wanted to know the most was too early to find out. And that was if Derek was still in a coma.

She putted the chart back down on the bed and went over to the corner of the room to get the chair that stood there and grad it over to Derek's bed side.

She sat down and took his hand in to hers. She frowned when she noticed that he didn't have his wedding ring on. But then she knew that they had to take it of because of the operation.

She looked under the bed to see if his bag of personal belongings were there. It was. Meredith ripped the bag open to find the ring. After she located it she slipped on Derek's finger where it belonged.

All of the sudden the baby began to move around a lot.

"Shh baby its okay." Meredith said while trying to soothing the baby.

When it didn't work Meredith didn't know what to do. It used to be Derek who could calm the baby down when it acted like this. But then she got an idea. "No the ridicules" Meredith thought out laud. But when the baby started to kick her ribs she was willing to give it a chance.

She moved her chair as far as it could to the bed. Meredith then took Derek's hand and moved it to rest on her b belly. The baby moved a little les but it was still a bit painful so Meredith started to move Derek's hand in circles like he would have done him self if he could.

That got the baby to completely relax and started to fall asleep.

Meredith didn't notice anyone was there until Owen cleared his throat to let her know his was there. She turned around to see that Owen, Mark and Cristina stood in the doorway looking at her.

Meredith gave them a nod to tell them it was okay they came in.

She felt embarrass that they had caught her rubbing Derek's hand on her belly so she took it of but kept it in her hand.

The tree of them walked in and Owen once again cleared his throat a sign that he was about to speak.

"Okay Meredith I would just start to say that I wish that we were not in this situation. With that said the surgery went well. We removed the bullet. From what we could see it didn't do anything pt can't handle. As for the coma; there isn't much we can go other then keep a close eye on him and check his vitals. All we can do is pray that he will wake up" Owen looked at Meredith for a second since she hadn't said a word.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked hoping to get some sort of reaction.

Meredith looked up for a second before she returned to look at Derek.

"When while you extubeted him?" Meredith asked quietly.

"We were about to do that after we were finished talking to you" Cristina said for the first time since she came to the room.

Meredith only nodded as a response.

"Okay let's get started. Cristina, will you get Nurse Anna in here so we can do this?" Owen asked.

"Yes" Cristina said and walked out of the room and quickly returned with the nurse.

Meredith never laded go of Derek's hand for one second through the whole thing. Even thou Mark thought that she should go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, she refused.

Everything went smoothly and after an half an hour Meredith was again left alone with Derek.

Meredith leaned in and began to stroke Derek's hair like he always loved when she did.

With one hand in his hair and the other holding his hand she began to talk to him;

"Derek, I have to tell you something. When I drowned and was dead I was in this place where the dead people I knew were there. I don't know you are there to because you are not dead but only in a coma. Anyways if you are there please come back to me. I know your father is there and you have really missed him but I need you. I really need you to be here with me alive, not that shit about that you will always be in my heart. I need to see you, to touch you and to make love to you again when I'm not the size of a whale. It is now where you are supposed to tell me that I am beautiful and that I am glowing and you can't do in a coma or when you are dead"

Meredith paused to take a much needed breath. Meredith then felt the baby rolled in its sleep.

"And think about our baby. If you never wake up he will never have you to teach him have to fish or play baseball. How will he be able to be a Yankees fan when you're not around and his mother being a Red socks fan"

Or our little girl will miss out on her father spoiling her to death. Or being all cave man on her when she starts to date. And when she get's married you won't be there to walk her down the altar. So you see you have to wake up there is no other choice. We simple can't live without you!"

When Derek didn't wake up Meredith was disappointed. But she was determent that she would not leave Derek's side until he had woken up!

* * *

**There you go… hope you will like it? May by if you guys are good to leave reviews I will update again before Christmas :) **

**XX**

**Catherine **


	8. For god sake take a shower!

**Here is another update. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lexie stood in the doorway hoping Mer didn't notice her standing there.

It had been a week since Derek's operation and he still hadn't woken up. Since his operation Meredith hadn't left his room unless she was forced too. She wouldn't let anyone in to his room and refused to talk to anyone unless it was about Derek and him waking up.

She would probably still be warring the same close on if Lexie hadn't gone to the trailer and brought her, her things.

They had given up days ago to make go down to the cafeteria go eat. So now they took turns in to bring her some food to the room instead.

Even though Meredith hated it they would stay and watch her eat and drink to make sure she would eat her food so she wouldn't also be sick.

Lexie was starting to get really worried about her sister. She wouldn't even think about what would happen if Derek never woke up. But she was sure that it would break Meredith.

Lexie looked over at Meredith again. She was sitting in the same chair that she had been sitting in all week. She was leaning forward to rest her head on the bed where Derek was laying. She couldn't tell if Meredith was asleep or not. But she went in anyway.

"Hey Mer" Lexie said as she went over to the bed. She knew not to stand to close to her or touch her. Meredith had made it perfectly clear that she did not like to be touch by anyone.

There was no response not that was a surprise.

"So how are you doing? Do you need anything?"

Before Lexie had any chance to say anything else someone was calling her by the door.

She looked over to see Cristina standing there, giving her a signal to go over to her.

"I will be back in a minute, okay Mer?"

"What is it?" Lexie asked Cristina.

"How is she doing?"

"I don't know because she still won't say anything"

"Okay. Do you know if she has eaten breakfast?"

"She have. But I think she could really use a shower. She hasn't had one in days!"

"Okay. You go. I will try to get her to take one"

"No really, I don't mind"

"Who do you think will have better luck? Her sister or her person"

"Okay, I see your point. Tell her that I will come and see her later" and with that Lexie walked away.

"Hey Mer"

"Okay, this silent treatment is getting old. Can't you come up with something that isn't so last year?" Cristina tried to joke but it got no response from Meredith.

"Look I know this sucks and if you weren't pregnant I would have brought José a long time ago. But again leave it to shepherd to ruined the fun"

Meredith replied with a grunt.

"Okay a grunt. Now we are getting somewhere. Listen that sister of yours thinks you are smelly and need a shower… so let's go and get you in the shower…"

"Do you really think I care if I smell like crap? I am not leaving him!" Meredith snapped.

"Listen to you. The first thing you say in a week and it is about you smelling like crap! It is good to have the old Mer back" Cristina joked but was a little surprised that Meredith had said anything. She thought she had to push some more buttons but as long as Meredith was talking that was all that really mattered.

"No, but think about Shep. What do you think he will say when he wakes up and you smell like a dog that has peed all over you. That is some way to welcome him back to reality!"

"But what if he wakes up when I am in the shower. Then he will wake up all alone and I don't want that" Meredith said as she looked down at Derek.

"Okay look. What if I sit with him while you take a shower? Will you go then?" Cristina proposed.

"And you promised not to leave until I will be back?"

"Yes I promise. Now there is a bathroom to this room and in that bathroom there is a shower which you will use while I will sit here and do charts. So go!"

She leaned over to give Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"I will just go and take a shower and then I will be right back, okay? I love you so much, remember that!"

Meredith hesitated as she stood up from the chair. But she got up and began to walk over to the bathroom.

"In the bag Lexie brought, there should be everything you need" Cristina said as she sat down on the chair Meredith had just sat in.

With on last glimpse over her shoulder to look at Derek, she walked over to the bathroom.

"You will get me if anything happens, right?" Meredith asked.

"Right, now go!"

Meredith opened the door to the bathroom and closed it after a minute.

Cristina waited until she could hear the water running before she turned over to look at Derek.

"Okay listen. If you tell anyone I talked to you I will kill you, understand? So the thing is Mcdreamy, Meredith loves you and even though I don't understand what it is she sees in you except for the hair and that dreamy smile, she really loves you. After everything that she has been through with her mom and her dad and then Susan, she doesn't deserve this to. So whatever you have to do to wake up I say; do it! Because if you die or never wake up again, I don't think she can come over that. So unless you are that brainless as you seem to be sometimes I really think now is a good time to wake up… yeah okay so whatever…"

The sound of shower turning of got Cristina to turn back around to the table in front of her and started her charting.

* * *

**Please be kind and leave a comment :) Happy new years to every one!**

**XX**

**Catherine.**


	9. The meeting

**H****alloo… **

**Thank ****you to everyone that has reviewed. Your comments really make my day =) they are what make me want to continue to write this story. Anyway on with the story… so here is another one for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost to weeks since Derek had gotten shoot. And he had still not woken up.

Everyone was worried for both him and Meredith. Even though Meredith was physically there her mind was a thousand mils away.

And that was made Mark go in to action.

"Okay, there better be a good reason for you to page me Sloan. I was about to scrub in on a great cardio surgery!" Cristina snapped as she marched in to the conference room Mark had page her too.

As she went in she noticed that Mark was sitting next to Lexie and Bailey was sitting at the table as well.

"What is going on? And why is Bailey here. When ever Bailey is here there is always something wrong!" Cristina said as she took a seat at the table.

Bailey just shot Cristina a glared for her comment.

"We are still waiting for the others before we begin" Mark explained.

"Begin what?" Cristina asked confused.

"I don't know because Sloan here won't tell me" Bailey snapped.

"I will tell you in a minute" he said in a tone that said "Don't push me right now!"

Just then Izzie, Alex and George came in with a confused look like Cristina.

"What is going on in here?" Izzie asked as she sat next to Cristina.

George and Alex followed her lead and also sat down.

Ignoring Izzie's question Mark simply said. "Now the only person is missing is the chief and then I will tell you what is going on…"

"Hey, do you know what is going on?" Izzie whispered to Cristina since Mark sat across them at the table.

"No. I just got a page from McSteamy saying it was a 911 call. That's all. What about you?" Cristina whispered back.

"I got the same page… I wonder what this is about." Izzie thought a loud.

"What about Bambi and Evil spawn, do they know anything?" Cristina whispered.

"No, I asked them before we went in. they don't know anything" Izzie said disappointed.

In that moment the chief came in.

"Okay, Mark what was so important that I had to delay my surgery?"

Mark got up from his chair and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know properly I paged you here for a reason. After Derek got shot and haven't woken up yet Meredith have been a total mess. We have all tried to get her back on track but she won't move from his bed except from that on time Cristina got her to take a shower. That was a week ago and things have just gotten worse. She won't listen to us so that is why I have decided to call a higher power and it is on the way"

"What higher power? There are only two people in this world that Mer listen to. One off them is in a coma and the other is Cristina, no offense Lexie but Cristina is Meredith's `person` and they have this secret club thing that no one else can be a part of… anyway she won't listen to Cristina anymore after she has convinced herself that the reason why Derek hasn't woken up yet was because she took a shower and in that time he couldn't feel her and therefore is still in the coma." Izzie rambled on.

"Yeah I also wanna know about this higher power thing. Oh and there is no secret club. We are not five years old Izzie" Cristina said.

"Whatever!" Izzie said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

While Mark was hosting `"the meeting" Meredith was passing around Derek's room trying to walk of the pain she had had all morning.

"Come on, baby you know its not time for you to come. Your daddy isn't ready for you to come yet so you have to be patient here okay?" Meredith said as she rubbed she belly.

But then another pain ripped through her back. She went over to Derek's bed on placed both hands on the footboard and squished so hard that her knuckles turned white. Meredith gritted her teeth and then remembered that she was supposed to take deep breaths in and out.

So she took a deep breath and slowly blew out again. Meredith kept repeating that on till the pain was over.

Just then Nurse Olivia happened to pass by and saw how Meredith was breathing and putted two and two together and figured out that Meredith was in labour.

"Dr. Shepherd, are you okay?" Olivia asked as she stepped in to the room.

"Yes Olivia I am just fine! You can leave" Meredith snapped.

"Are you sure? Because it looked like you were in labour before…" Olivia hesitated. It was known all over the hospital that Meredith didn't like anyone to walked in to this room.

"Well I think I would know of I was in… labour" Meredith said as the pain came again.

"Meredith, are you sure because I think you are having a contraction right now"

"Yes I am sure. Now GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Meredith yelled at her.

Olivia walked out of the room. But she wasn't going to leave Meredith alone. Olivia walked over to the nurse's station and paged Cristina.

* * *

"Come on Sloan, tell us who you have called here. We don't have all day. We are supposed to save lives not being at a social gathering!" Bailey snapped.

"If people would stop interrupting me I would tell you I have tell down the master of all masters.

The one person I would never want to meet in a dark allay if the person was mad. The person I have the most respect for in the world. When this woman means business she really means it. The person I have called is the woman I can thank for everything I am to day… "

"COME ON!!" everybody interrupted him.

"Okay, okay no need to be mean. The woman I am talking about is…"

Just then Cristina's pager went off. She looked down at it and got worried.

"There is something wrong with Meredith!" Cristina said loud enough that everyone turned their attention to her and never got to find out what woman Mark was talking about.

* * *

Can you guess who I am talking about her? I would love to hear your guesses.

Please be kind and leave a comment =)

XX

Catherine.


	10. the guest from New York

After Cristina had said that it was Meredith they all rushed to Derek's room to see what was going on. When they got there they were met by Olivia at the nurse's station.

"Olivia, what is going on? Why did you page me about Mer?" Cristina asked.

"I was just walking by when I noticed that Dr. Shepherd was pacing in her room. Then when I looked more carefully I noticed it looked like she was in labor" Olivia explained.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"Okay, I think we all should back away and let the people closest to Meredith handle this so she's not overwhelmed" the chief said.

"Well I am staying" Cristina said.

"Me too" Izzie said.

"Yeah I am not going anywhere either" George said.

"Well if you are staying then I am too" Alex declared.

"Lexie and me are not going anywhere either" Mark said sternly.

"Hold on there! You are not all going in there!" Bailey said stepping forward.

"Well I am her person so I am not going anywhere" Cristina snapped.

"Okay, I can understand that but you tree" Bailey said as she pointed at George, Izzie and Alex "Look I know you are all friends and all but she can't handle all this people right now so you have to wait. I'm sorry" Bailey said sincerely.

"Now what is your explanation to why you should stay, Sloan?" Bailey asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah we live with her and we don't get to see her why should you?" Izzie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am Derek's best friend. And that is my best friend's wife who is also my friend so you can not stop me even if you try!" Mark explained.

"And I am her sister so I also have the right to go in there" Lexie said as a matter of factually.

"Fine but the rest of us will go and do our jobs. Let's go people!" Bailey said as only bailey could.

"Okay, let's go and see what is going on with Mer" Cristina said as she walked in the direction of Derek's room.

When they reached the room they could hear Meredith gasping of pain.

They walked over to the door and stood in the doorframe and just looked at Meredith.

Meredith then noticed them looking at her.

"What are you doing her? I am not a monkey you come and look at like in the zoo you know!" Meredith snapped.

"Sorry Mer. We didn't mean to stair at you like that" Lexie said as she made a move walk in to the room.

"Stay right there! I don't need you to babysit me!" Meredith snapped.

Just then another contraction hit.

"Oh sweet mother of god! Do you really hate me that much?" Meredith yelled.

"Meredith you are in labor. You need to let us help you!" Cristina stated.

"No go away! I don't want you here!" Meredith held her hand up to signal them not to come in.

"Mark, do something!" Lexie says as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"What could I possibly say that would make her listen to her? This is where Derek is useful not me. If you need to sweet talk a woman, give me a call. Pregnant women in labor… yeah not my thing…" Mark said shaking his head.

Then they could hear as another contraction hit Meredith.

"Well then sweet talk Meredith in to let us in to help her. I don't care what you have to do to let us in but by the sounds of it if we don't do something soon the baby is going to come in to this world in a couple of hours. And it's going to be all alone except for a mother that is hysterical!" Lexie snapped.

"Okay I get it. You don't have to go all mental on me!" mark said.

Mark cleared his throat will thinking about what the hell to tell Meredith.

"Hey Meredith?" Mark said hesitating.

"What Mark?"

"Well I was thinking maybe that by you ought to let one of us in to have a look on you…"

"Yeah I don't think… so" Meredith said through gritted teeth.

"I think you do!" Mark said now with an idea that Meredith could not turn down.

"Oh yeah! Well what if I don't think so? What will you do then?" Meredith dared.

"Well then I would have no other choice then to get Mom make you!" Mark said now smirking with his plan.

Lexie and Cristina looked at each other confused. Mom? Who the hell were they talking about? Meredith's mother was dead so obviously she couldn't come besides why would Meredith listen to her?

"You wouldn't dare! Besides she is in New York. It would take hours before she would be here!" Meredith said now a little nervous.

Ever since she and Derek had gone serious and he had taken her to meet his family she had gotten close with his mother, Carolyn. They would at least talk ones a week. Derek would complain about it but deep down she knew that he was really happy that they got along that well. After the first visit Meredith had already called Carolyn mom after Carolyn had insisted on it.

"Ah there you are wrong! I called her last night to tell what was going on and she took the first flight out her to see Derek but especially you. Actually right now as we speak a driver is driving her here to the hospital. And I am sure she would agree with us about letting one of us to check you out but if you want to wait on her that is fine by me!" Mark smirked. He knew his plan was perfect. Nobody could turn down Carolyn shepherd. He knew it, Meredith knew it even Carolyn knew it.

The panic on Meredith's face did not do unnoticed by the others. They knew they had her corned and Meredith thought it sucked. It wasn't that she didn't want to have her baby. It was the opposite actually. But she wanted to experience this with Derek and she couldn't do that until he woke up so there for she had to hold her baby in until Derek was by her side.

Lexie looked at Mark both with a happy feeling about Meredith would have someone to take care of her. But the other feeling she had right now and that feeling dominating the happy feeling. And that was anger.

"You stupid ass! Why didn't you tell me that the woman that may as well be your mother was coming?" Lexie yelled as she hit Mark hard on the chest.

"I'm sorry. But that was not really on my mind. But I will introduce you to my mom as my girlfriend after all I did meet your father there for it is only fair that you get to met my mother" Mark smiled.

After that Lexie couldn't be mad at him any more. He was just too cute.

"Wow, you really do know how to sweet talk women!" Lexie smiled and leaned up and gave Mark a sweet kiss.

"Markus Sloan, tell me where she is right now!" a voice was heard down the hall.

Mark turned around and walking towards him was his mother Carolyn Shepherd.

"Hello to you too mom" Mark gave her a smile.

"Mark now is not the time to play a dump ass. Now tell me where she is!"

"I already like this woman" Cristina whispered to Lexie.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 10. Wow I can't believe that it has already been teen chapters! **

**Anyway some of you guessed right. The woman Mark was talking about was Carolyn Shepherd. **

**I would also like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews. I loved every single one of them!!!! **

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	11. Compromise

**Hi everybody. I am so sorry for the delay but I just haven't had inspiration to write lately. But now I think I ****am back on the writing horse so hopefully there will be more updates soon… Anyway Enjoy! **

* * *

"Meredith" Carolyn breathed as she stood in the doorway looking at the woman she considered her own daughter.

"Mom?" Meredith said though gritted teeth as another pain in her back bolted through her back.

"Meredith sweetheart, what is going on?" Carolyn said as she was about to walk though the doorway when an arm grab hers softly.

"She doesn't want anyone to go in" Mark said.

"Nonsense, I'm her mother of course I'm allowed in" Carolyn dismissed as she walked in to the room.

"Mom… I don't… know what to do" Meredith sobbed.

"Well dear it has been a couple off years since I worked as a nurse but my guess would be that you are in labour" Carolyn said as she walked over to Meredith. But then she saw her son lying in a bed lifeless with tubes all over him. She felt a stab in the chest as she felt the worst nightmare any mother would fear. Being that one of your children would die before you. She felt so helpless since there was nothing she could do to help him. But there was another of her children that needed help and this was a thing that she could help with.

Carolyn walked the last few steps and took Meredith in her arms. After only a few seconds Carolyn could feel Meredith breaking down in her arms. And there they stood until Carolyn could feel Meredith tensing as another contraction hit her.

"Mom it hurts so much! I can't do this without Derek. We were supposed to do this together and now I am all alone" Meredith cried.

"Meredith, you listen to me and you listen good" Carolyn lifted Mer's head to look her in the eyes. "You. Are. Not. Alone. Do you hear me? I am here and I am not going anywhere" Carolyn said in a stern yet caring voice.

Carolyn waited till Meredith gave her a small nod to signal that she had heard her.

"You won't leave me?" Meredith whispered while looking down on the floor.

"Of course I won't leave my daughter alone when she is giving birth to my grandchild" Carolyn assured her while giving Meredith a caring kiss on the top off her head.

"Promise?" Meredith whispered still looking down on the floor.

"Promise" Carolyn said as she lifted Meredith's head up she could look her in the eye.

Meredith gave her mother-in law a small smile but then the pain hit her hard.

"Oh god…" Meredith groaned out in pain.

"Don't you think that it is time for us to get you in to a bed?" Carolyn asked.

"No I can't leave him!" Meredith protested.

"But Meredith…" Carolyn said when she got interrupted by Meredith. "I am NOT going anywhere" Meredith panted as she struggled to hold her self up.

"Meredith…" Carolyn said in a stern voice when she was once again interrupted by a small groan.

* * *

Derek knew that something was wrong. He could feel it all down to his bones. He couldn't see anything and his body felt like someone had stuffed it with bricks that made it impossible for him to move. _What the hell happened to me? Why can't I move?_

And that was when Derek noticed that Meredith body wasn't snuggled up to him as it used to be.

_This is really weird! I can never sleep when Meredith isn't next to me… again what the hell happened to me? _

Derek could now hear little voice as if they were over a hundred meters away from him but that didn't stop him from recognizing the voice he loved over everything else; Meredith's.

But then he noticed that her voice was not happy to say at lest. She was crying. No she was breaking down and then he noticed that she kept calling his name.

_Oh no, I am dead aren't I?__ I am dead and leaving Meredith and the baby all alone. The baby is never going to meet me. Never going to know who I am and what I look like. Off course Meredith is going to show him pictures of me but it is not the same. And Meredith, I broke mu promise about never leaving her and now, not only am I leaving her no I am leaving her alone with our baby. How could I do this to her? Meredith is right; I can be brainless some times! Wait what is that beeping sound? It is really annoying. _That was when Derek found out that it was theheart monitor monitoring his heart. _Oh thank god I am not dead. But then why the hell am I in the hospital? _

Then Derek remembered the bank robbery in the bank and that he got shot trying to help the woman that had also been shot.

That was when another voice came in to reach and it was the voice of his mother.

_What is my mother doing her? Was she supposed to come visit and I just forgot?_

But when Derek heard his mother talking about Meredith being in labour he was in chock.

_Meredith is having the baby now and I am just lying here, where ever here is and doing nothing. I promised her we would do it together. She is probably freaking out and I am not there to help her calm down.__ I am going to miss the birth of our first child. Well aren't I the husband of the year! I have to wake up right now!_

Derek tried to open his eyes but they just wouldn't open.

_Well if I can't open my eyes may by I can say something…_

Derek tried to open his mouth but every time nothing would come out. Just when he was about to quit trying, out came a moan. _Well it wasn't a word but a least it was something. _

* * *

"What was that? Because I think I know what it was but I won't believe it until one of you say it" Meredith said.

Since Mark, Lexie or Cristina had left the doorway all tree looked at each other before looking over at Carolyn to see what they were suppose to tell Meredith. Because everybody wanted Derek to wake up but they knew that if they got Meredith's hopes up and it turned out to be nothing there was no way she would be able to give birth.

Carolyn saw the looks the tree people in the doorway was giving her which she knew it was up to her to handle Meredith.

"Meredith dear, why won't we go and find you a bed in the mean time Mark is going to check Derek out and when he is done he will tell use if there is any change" Carolyn asked as she putted a hand behind Meredith's back to rub it gentle.

"I don't know…" Meredith turned around to look at Mark. "You will tell me if anything happens right away?"

Mark being surprised that she would even consider this was caught off guard. But thankfully Lexie stepped in to cover for him.

"I will make sure he does. I promise Mer" Lexie said with a reassuring smile.

"Fine but if I find out you are hiding something from me well then lets just that I will be looking for a new godfather" Meredith said since she knew how much it meant for Mark to be the godfather for the baby.

"Hey that is not fair!" Mark pouted.

"Well if you don't keep something from me then there won't be a problem will there" Meredith smirked as she sat down in the wheelchair Cristina got her.

With one last look behind her should Carolyn wheeled Meredith out of the room to get admitted.

With Meredith gone Mark, Lexie and Cristina stood behind with fear of not being able to tell Meredith what she wanted to her which was something they all badly wanted.

* * *

**We are getting close now with the baby and Derek waking up… **

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think =)**

**Oh i was wondering if there is anyone who want's to be frineds on MSN or something? I really miss someone to gossip about Grey's with... =)**

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	12. Open your eyes

**Hi.**** Sorry for the delay but life is seriously kicking my ass these days, which makes it hard for me to find time to write but I will try my hardest to make time for it.**

**So ****I have ****realized****that**** I ****haven't told you guys where we are in the time line. **

**George never died and Izz****ie didn't get cancer. This means that Izzie and Alex never got married. All five of them are 3 year residents… Okay I think I have it covered now but if you have a question feel free to ask me =)**

* * *

It had been five minutes since Meredith was officially admitted as a patient at Seattle Grace Hospital and she was defiantly not liking being a patient. There had been no word on how Derek was going from her sister Lexie or Cristina and defiantly not Mark. And Meredith was staring to get pissed**. **

"When do you think we are going to hear about Derek?" Meredith asked her mother-in law. But she already knew what Carolyn was going to answer since Meredith had already asked tree times.

"Meredith dear, I am sure when they know something they will let us know" Carolyn said in a calm voice and gave her a pat on the arm from her seat beside Meredith. Even though she tried to put up a brave face Meredith could see that she too was worried about him.

""I am so sorry Carolyn. I didn't even think about how he is your son so of course you are worried. What kind of person am I?"

"You are a woman who loves her husband. Besides you are in labor so you are excused" Carolyn said with a smile.

And just then Meredith had a strong contraction. Carolyn quickly stood from her chair and held Meredith's hand and rubbed her back to smooth some of the pain.

"I need Derek" Meredith cried.

"I know sweetie but Derek can't be here right now but I am and we can do this together just like I promised" Carolyn said trying to stay calm but she was grateful that Meredith was turned the other way so she couldn't see that a small tear had fallen down her cheek for her son.

"I know and Carolyn I love you but right now I really need Derek to be here and no one else" Meredith as her contraction had finally ended.

"I know dear. Trust me. When I was in labor with Kathleen and Michael was late to come I panicked so I know how your are feeling"

"Derek's dad almost missed his daughter's birth. I never heard this before" Meredith asked surprised.

"That is because I have never told anyone before" Carolyn explained. She thought that may by Meredith could take some comfort in that she too had had a similar experience.

"Well at lest Michael wasn't in a coma so you knew that he would event surely" Meredith said as her mood again was down.

"Carolyn could you get me some ice chips? My throat is a bit dry" Meredith asked out of nowhere.

"Sure dear. I will be back in a minute. Do you want me to get someone else to sit with you in the meantime?" Carolyn asked. She was actually glad to have an excuse to leave the room so she could get an update on her son. But she gad also promised Meredith that she wouldn't leave her side so when Meredith gave her a reason to leave she was glad to take it.

"No it is fine. It is only a couple of minutes I think I can handle that"

"Okay. I will see you in a minute" Carolyn said and gave Meredith's arm a pat and left the room.

* * *

When Derek heard that Meredith was in labor and about to have their first baby all alone while he was just laying here doing nothing.

That was when he knew that he really needed to get up and be there for her. Because if he missed out on this Meredith would never forgive him nor would he forgive himself for it. If he just knew how to open his eyes or give someone a signal that he was awake but his whole body felt like it was filled with bricks. So his plan was to keep trying and hopefully at some point it would work.

* * *

"So we better go and check him out to see if Mer was right" Cristina sighed but made no move into the room.

"Yeah your right" Mark mumbled and to made no move to go in.

Lexie sighed. "Look guys I know that this no fun but we have to see what Meredith was talking about so we can tell her the truth when we go to talk to her" Lexie said as she put a comforting hand on Mark's back.

"Well then Lexiepedia why don't you do first then" Cristina snapped.

"Yang back off" Mark snapped back "Now is really not the time for one of your attitude" Mark sighed.

"Mark, really its fine" Lexie said as she walked over to Derek's bed. She reach in to her lab pocket and took out her light pen and was about to check Derek's pupils when he opened his eyes on his own. Lexie led out a gasp in surprise and jumped back as a reflex to the shock.

"Lexie what is going on? Why are you jumping up like Derek just woke up" Cristina asked.

"Because he just did" Lexie breathed.

"HE DID WHAT" both Mark and Cristina asked in surprise. They both quickly walked over to the bed to see it for them self's.

When they got to the bed mark was the first one to go over to Derek's head to see if his girlfriend had been right. And true to what Lexie had said Derek was awake and had his eyes open. Now the next thing was to see if he could speak and how much he could remember of what happened to him.

Mark made eye contact with his best friend and tried to hold it.

"Hey man, you're awake" Mark greeted with a grin. This made Derek roll his eyes of Mark's state meant.

"Good to see nothing has changed. So could you may by try say something or what…"

Derek opened his mouth but nothing came out. After a couple of tries he was finally able to say something. The thing that was always on his mind.

"Meredith?" Derek whispered.

Mark hesitated about what he should say because he knew that if he knew that Meredith was in labor he would leave his bed to be with her and they still didn't know the extend of damaged his gun shot wound yet. But he also knew that if he kept it a secret from Derek what was going on with Meredith, he would never forgive him when he found out.

"Ya.. about that… hmm" Mark started but was cut of by Derek.

"The baby… Meredith… birth" Derek whispered again but with a little more strength to his voice.

"How did you know that?" Mark asked confused.

"Doesn't matter" Derek tried to say in a lauder but his voice broke "Where is she? I need to be with her. I promised"

"Derek that is not a good idea. We still need to check you out to see how your body has responded to the coma but I promise you we will do it as fast as we can so you van be with Meredith" Lexie promised.

Derek didn't say anything and looked the other way. _I need to get to Meredith right now!_

"Okay so we are just going to get a few things and get a nurse and we will be right back"

"Fine" Derek mumbled.

"Okay" Lexie said as they tree of them left the room.

_Okay now that I am alone I just need to find out where Meredith is so I can get to her. _

As if it was god's will, two nurses was walking by Derek's room gossiping and he overheard them saying that Meredith was in room 401 which was just down the hall.

"I will never complain again about the nurses gossiping" Derek said to himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

Carolyn saw the other man she considered her son talking to two other doctors at the nurse's station. When she walked closer to them she heard what they were talking about and it made her heart skip a beat.

"Do you think we should tell Meredith?" Lexie asked Mark and Cristina.

"Derek is awake?" Carolyn exclaimed which made all tree of them turn around to see Carolyn with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah" Mark beamed.

"Oh thank god" Carolyn breathed as she walked up and gave Mark a big huge.

When she finally let go she said; "I want to see my son" and with that she walked in the direction if Derek's room and forgot all about Meredith's ice chips.

* * *

**Ladies Derek is finally awake but you already know that since you have read it Lol.**

**So what do you think please leave me a comment and make me happy :) **

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	13. Fighting

**Halloo****. So I know that it has been forever since the last update, but life really didn't want me to write anything. First school was kicking my ass and when I finally had some time it was my birthday (not that I am complaining about that =)) which meant family coming over. So now is the first time I have had to update on this. I feel so bad for keeping you waiting this long so I hope you can forgive me for the wait. I will try really hard not to keep you waiting this long next time. I would also like to say ****THANK YOU**** for your awesome reviews!!! Especially to you who review every time. You know who you are and you are the best! **

**They are all what truly keeps me going :) **

**Okay so I think I have rambled enough for this time :p**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

Taking deep breaths Derek began to push his body up from the bed so that he could get down. If it wasn't for Meredith needing him, he would never have considered getting out of bed. But she did need him and he had promised her that when ever she needed him he would be there. With his whole body shaking Derek sat up, with his legs over the edges.

Derek wasn't sure on the how part but he was sure that he was going to get there. And thanks to the gossiping nurses he knew where he would find her. _All _he had to do was to get to the room down the hall and he would be with Meredith and be there for when his first child would be born.

But what if he was already to let and the baby was already here and he missed it? What if he hadn't kept his promise to Meredith: that he wasn't there for her when she had needed him the most. Did she even know that he was awake or did she think that she would be raising their baby all alone? Did she even get to be happy when she saw the baby for the first time or had she been to busy thinking about him whether he was ever going to wake up again…

Derek promised himself that when he found his wife, he would promise to make it up to her. Whatever she wanted, he would get it to her. But before he could make that promise he had to find her first. Looking around the room Derek was looking for something that would help him get to his destination. Normally the few meters to Meredith's room were would be nothing but with his body being weak from the coma those few meters was going to feel like it was a marathon.

And god was with him today because right outside his room was a wheelchair that was standing in the middle of the hall.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to prepare himself, Derek got up on shaky feet and made a move to take a wobbly steep. Letting go of the breath he didn't know he was holding, Derek took another steep and began to walk to the door.

But apparently god wasn't with after all. Just as he reached the door, a nurse came running and snatch the chair with her on the way.

_Great now I have to find another way to get there. I just hope that no one sees me on the way because I am pretty sure they will stop me__ to get to Meredith. _

* * *

Wondering where everybody was Meredith lay alone in her room in pain. She was thirsty since her mother-in law still hadn't come back with her ice chips. But the main thing on her mind was;_ is Derek awake? _Whenever she tried to ask Carolyn, she had avoided to answer the question and Cristina, Mark nor Lexie still hadn't given her the update they had promise her they would give her.

So life sucked big time! But when she thought about why the pain was there, a big smile came on her face. Her and Derek's baby was coming. The baby they had made with the love they shared with each other.

But then she was sad thinking that Derek was about to miss it and that made her try everything she could to hold it of, so Derek had a chance to wake up and experience this with her, like it was supposed to be.

That was when she felt her baby pushing to get out, but Meredith was sticking to her plan about giving Derek as much time as possible to make it there with her. So when Meredith didn't begin to push with the contraction the machines hook to her started beeping really laud. And then the pain started for real. The next thing a bunch of nurses came in and checked the machines to see what the fuss was all about. When the baby's heart rate was slowing down, one of the nurses paged the on-call ob/gyn to the room. Everybody in the room tried to get her to push but as stubborn as Meredith was she refused.

One of the nurses even went as far as to trying to scar her into pushing. Telling her, that if she didn't push her baby could end up dying. But Meredith knew the facts. She was a doctor, so of course she knew what this meant with her not pushing. But right now she wasn't Dr. Shepherd. Right now she was a woman in labour, who was scared of losing her husband.

So when she saw her husband's ex-wife coming into her room, she was pretty sure that things couldn't get any worse.

"What is she doing here?" Meredith gasped through the pain.

"I got a 911 paged" Addison explained.

"No offence, but the last thing I need is my husband's ex-wife in here with me. I know we have been sort of friends lately, but I can't handle this right now. So can you please get me another doctor"

"I'm sorry Meredith but I am the only on-call ob right now, so you have to settle with me" Addison said in a soft voice. She could understand where Meredith was coming from. If the positions were reversed she properly wouldn't want Meredith as her doctor either.

But this was how things were and there was nothing either could do about it. And by the heart rate of Meredith's baby if she didn't get that baby out soon, Derek wouldn't be the only thing she would have to be worried about.

"Look Meredith" Addie said as she bent over the bad to where Meredith's head were. "I know that this sucks and that you would want Derek here with you. But he can't be with right now. But I know him well enough to know that if he found out what you were doing to yourself and your baby, he would be pretty upset. You know as well as I, how much he wants to have a child. When he were walking around the hospital with ultrasound pictures in his lab pocket to show everybody even though we had all seen them multiple times, but didn't say anything about it because of the smile he had every time he even talked about the baby or you. That he would ask in the middle of surgery if you were hungry or had morning sickness which really pissed you off. And Mark would make fun of him all the time for being a mother hen but he didn't care because he loved too much. So Meredith, show him that you love and respect him enough to have the baby he desperately wants!"

Meredith was taken back by Addison's speech. The same went with the nurses who were listing as well but they wouldn't admit to it if anyone asked them.

Meredith could see Addison's point, she really could. But when she thought about telling Derek that she had had the baby without him and pictured the look on his face she couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it. Not without Derek" Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

Addison sighed in defeat and moved from the bed. She walked over to the door where she passed a message over to one of the nurses.

"Get me an OR in ten minutes if she still refuses to push. And why is she in here alone?" Addison asked.

"Her mother-in law was here a couple of minutes ago, but I don't know where she is now" the nurse explained.

"Carolyn is here? She wouldn't just leave Meredith here all alone when she was having one of her grandchildren! Something must be going on to make her leave"

"I heard from some of the other nurses that Dr. Shepherd is awake, but no one knows exactly what is going on, so that is why no one has told Meredith that he is awake" the nurse explained with wide eyes. It was known all over the hospital that the nurses at Seattle Grace loved a good round of gossip.

"Let's keep it that way before we know anything for sure" Addie nodded once and left the room.

_I have to get Meredith to push__, other wise that baby could die and then everyone will think I did it to get revenge. _ Addison thought as she made her way over to the nurses' station.

* * *

**So did you guys think? I personally loved the moment between Meredith and Addie. **

**Okay so be the amazing people I know you are and review =)**

**XX**

**Catherine. **


	14. You're here!

**Hei. Okay I**** just want to apologies wary wary much for the lack of updates! **

**I seriously think that god was bored one day and thought: Hay, how about a mess Catherine life up a bit and that was what he did! So my life has just gotten in the way for me to get the time to write:( **

**But the good news is that here is a great update (I hope?) so I really hope you can forgive me and that you haven't dropt this story..? I would also like to thank everyone who has stayed with me trough this journey =) **

* * *

Carolyn Shepherd gasped in shock when she saw that her only son's room was empty she panicked. Where in the world could a patient who just woke up from a coma, get up and disappear?

"Where is Derek?" Carolyn wondered out laud.

"What do you mean, where's Derek? He is right in here in his bed!" Mark mocked but as he went to the room but when he too saw that the bed was empty, he was speechless.

"Mark don't you be smart with me!" Carolyn snapped.

"Sorry" Mark mumbled still speechless but not surprised that Derek made it out of bed. When Meredith needed him nothing in the world could stop him

"I can't believe he pulled it off. I mean, I do believe it but I thought he would be too weak still" Mark whispered to Lexie who had followed him in but apparently not low enough because Carolyn turned her head around and glared at him.

The last time she had looked at him like that was when Mark had punch Derek to the ground and broke his nose.

"_He told you he was going to her__?__"_ Carolyn asked with a stern glare.

"Well not that he would go right away…" Mark hesitated.

"Mark Sloan, how could you let him go just like that?"

"Come on you know Derek. When it comes to Meredith nothing can stop him"

"Well he better not be laying dead in a ditch some where because if he is I am blaming you!" Carolyn said with worried frown.

"We are in a hospital. if something, not that I am saying that is, but if something is wrong with him he is surrounded with doctors" Mark resound.

"Fine" Carolyn said. She realised that it wasn't Mark that she was mad at. It was Derek. How could he be this stupid and just leave his bed when he should be resting. But she also knew that Mark was right. If there should and god forbid but if something would happen he would be surrounded by brilliant doctors who knows what they are doing.

Just when she was at ease, she, Mark and Lexie heard someone call for help out in the hall. All of their hearts went up in their throats as they thought the reason why there was someone calling for help was because there was something wrong with Derek.

Mark turned to look at Carolyn and saw that the woman had a dreadful look on her usually smiling face. He then turn and looked over at Lexie were he also saw a look of worry for her brother-in law.

And then they all rushed out in the hall to see an older man lying on the floor. They all breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Derek that was the one needing help.

"Oh thank god!" Carolyn breathed.

"You can say that twice" Mark said.

"Oh I am just so glad that it wasn't Derek. I mean it not good for the patient or his family for that matter but I can't bear the thought of telling Mer; Hey Mer. So listen up. Derek woke up and went looking for you. But on the way to your room he collapsed and we don't know what is going to happen to him next. And you have to give birth to your first child alone but hey at least you have the kid? That would be horribly to tell her that…" Lexie rambled on like only a true Grey can.

"Hey Lexie, you can stop now" Mark smiled.

"Oh my god, I rambled again didn't I?" Lexie asked with embarrassed.

"You did but it is nothing to be embarrassed about. I think that it is cute" Mark smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Sloan knock it out! You have been spending way to much time with Mcdreamy. Speaking of the king of cheesiness, is he behaving in his bed?" Cristina snickered as she came walking down the hall towards them.

"Yang, where have you been?" Mark asked ignoring the comment about Derek.

"I just had a thing a needed to do. What you couldn't handle Mcdreamy without for five minutes?" Cristina laughed.

"Well we could if we knew where he is" Carolyn said.

"What do you mean `if we knew where he is`?"

"We mean that we don't know where he is" Lexie explained.

"Have you looked in Mer's room. That man looks like a lost puppy when he's not with her" Cristina laughed.

Carolyn, Mark and Lexie looked at each other not believing that they didn't think of that sooner.

"Oh come on that was not that hard to guess, at all!" Cristina snickered.

"Let's go" Mark said and began walking towards Meredith's room, praying that Derek would be there.

* * *

Meredith was starting to get really pissed. People kept trying to press her in to something she made very clear that she didn't want. And if they weren't pressing her they weren't keeping their promises about telling her if her husband was awake or not.

And the pain was not helping at all! The contractions were coming a lot more often, more painful and things were not looking like they were ending any time soon.

Meredith had seen Addison giving one of the nurses a message but she couldn't hear what she had said. But she didn't need to hear it, to know what it was about. If Meredith didn't start to push soon, Addison would perform an emergency c-section.

But Meredith would do anything in her power which wasn't anymore because she was just to tired. She hadn't slept in a bad in a long time since she couldn't leave Derek's bedside in case he woke up when she was at home sleeping. They had also offered her a bed in his room so she at least got to sleep in a bed. But she refused, because if she was lying in a bed in the other end of the room she would have to let go of his hand, and he had to know that she was there.

So now she was so incredibly tired and she was no where near finished!

Then Meredith heard the machines' alarm started to go of and she got scared. The one nurse they had put in her room to babysit her jumped up to look and see what was going on.

"What is going on? What is wrong with my baby?" Meredith cried.

"What is going on?" Addison asked as she ran in to the room.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping" the nurse explained.

"I'm sorry Meredith but if you don't push right now, I am going to do an emergency c-section" Addison said as bent down to look Meredith in the eye.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this without Derek. I am not some weak person but this is too much too soon. We were suppose to do this together, and his not here" Meredith said as she broke down.

"She is in no staid to give birth right now. Let the OR know we're coming" Addison said as she began start push the bed when someone appeared in the doorway.

"Stop right there" the person said.

Meredith would recognize that voice anywhere. "Derek you here. You're awake" Meredith breathed in disbelief.

* * *

So I finally brought them back together! I thought since it was so long since I last updated I would bring back together for you =)

So tell me what you think and if you think it was worth the wait.

XX

Catherine.


	15. A kiss full of promises

Confusion took over Meredith. What was Derek doing here? The last time she had seen him he was laying in a coma, and now he was standing in her doorway looking all Mcdreamy like nothing ever happened.

Derek's here? Now Meredith has completely lost it. Even if Derek is awake, there is no way that he would be here, in this room. But when Addison turned away from Meredith's bed and looked over, the he was standing in the doorway.

"Derek, what are you doing here? How did you come here?" Addie asked as she saw that he was standing and leaning against the door.

But before Derek had a chance to answer any of her questions, they looked over at Meredith, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Meredith what's wrong?" Addie asked quickly going back to being a doctor.

But all Meredith kept saying was; "This can't be real" over and over again. And the machines started to blare.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked in panic as he rushed over to Meredith. He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Then he turned to look at Addison to get an answer to his question.

"It look's like she is having a panicking" Addison said.

"Why would she be panicking? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Derek asked with confusion to why his wife would be panicking and worried that there was something wrong with the baby. In the mean while you could hear Meredith hyperventilating in the background.

Addison listen to what Derek was asking her, but right now her focus was to get Meredith to calm down so her heart rate would slow down and the baby didn't get more stress then it already had.

"Meredith listen to me. You have to calm down. For you and the baby. You have calm down" Addison tried but she had no luck.

"The baby is fine for now but we need to get it out soon because if we don't then there will be something wrong with the baby. And why do you think Meredith is panicking? She has been refusing to push until you were here and now you are here when she thought she was going to do this all by herself. That would be my guess but you have to ask her. Because Derek you are probably the only one she will listen to right now" Addie snapped.

She didn't mean to snap at him but sometimes that man could be brainless. But the thing was. Right now he wasn't Dr. Derek Shepherd. He was a man scared for his wife and child and snapping at him wouldn't do any good.

"Look Derek I am sorry I snap at you but I meant what I said about being the only one to calm her down" Addie said in kind voice.

"No you were right. I shouldn't just have walked in like that, but I didn't even think about that. All I could think about was how scared she must have been and is because of me. I promised her that I would be there for her no matter what. Or what if she already had had the baby and thought that she would have to raise it all alone. So I came as fast as I could and now look what I did!" Derek whispered.

Just then, Meredith's heart rate dropt down a little bit more.

"Look Derek I don't have time for you to feel sorry for your self and neither does your family. So you will just have to suck it up right now and get your wife to calm down or I will sedated her and do an emergency c-section! So what will it be because we are running out of time?!" Addison snapped again.

Her pushing him this hard could either work and get Meredith to calm sown, or it could make Derek feel worse and god only knows have he would take.

"Your right, again. Geez Addie, do you have to be right all the time?" Derek smiled before he leaned over the bed and put his hands on each side of Meredith's trembling head.

"_Okay Derek. Meredith needs you right now and so does your child" _Derek thought.

"Mer, open your eyes and look at me" Derek said, but when she refused he tried again. "Meredith honey you have to open your eye! I need you to open your eyes. Think about our son or daughter, you know that Addie sedated you if you don't open your eyes and start to push. Do you really want to be sedated when our first child is born? Look Addison told me that you refused to push until I was here, but Mer I am here now and you really need to get this baby out or else I will get really pissed at you." "Derek, I don't think that threatening her is the right way to do this" Addison interrupted.

But Derek ignored her. "Come on Mer, you are not one of those weak ass women who want drugs or take the easy way out. You said it your self that you are not one of those women so be the strong and confident woman I know you are and look at me" Derek breathed and prayed to god that she would just open her eyes and look at him.

When she began to stabilised, Derek took that as a good sign but when he looked at her beautiful face, he felt sad that her amazing green eyes wasn't looking back at him.

"Mer…" Derek was interrupted by just the person he wanted to be interrupted by.

"Derek I'm so sorry! You have to believe when I say that I tried to hold baby in but I guess Baby Shepherd just wanted to meet the world. I am so sorry that you almost missed the birth of our first child. Please don't hate me" Meredith cried.

"Oh Mer honey I could never hate you! I believe you that did everything you could do so I didn't miss it. Besides I am here now so what do you say, shall we have this baby?" Derek asked with his Mcdreamy smile.

"OK, as long as you promise me that you're not mad at me because I can't have your baby coming to the world when its parents are mad at each other" Meredith said as a lone tear sliced down her cheek.

"Meredith" Derek said as he wept the tear away with his tomb "I promise you I am not mad at you. You have done nothing wrong! And I wouldn't want our baby coming to the world when its parents are mad at each other either. I love you so much" Derek said and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you too" Meredith breathed with relieve. Derek was here and he didn't hate her. And now they would do exactly what Derek had promised her; they would have this baby together.

"OK I'm ready, lets have this baby" Meredith smiled at Derek and gave him kiss full of promises and love.


	16. Welcome to the world

**A/N Hei. So my last chapter didn't really get that much response… I don't know if it is because people are losing interest**** or something? So please tell me if you what me to continue this story… or if you think that it has coded Lol. **

**Also I have realised that I never did a disclaimer so here it is; I do not own Greys Anatomy, I am simple borrowing the characters for my own fun :P **

**Anyway on with the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright lets get going" Addison said with a relieve. If there was one person in the world that Meredith listens to, it was Derek.

"Dr. Montgomery, there is an OR free now, should I book it?" a nurse asked.

Addison looked over at Meredith. Even though she wasn't panicking any more, she wasn't sure she had enough energy to give birth.

And Meredith saw the hesitation. "Addie, I'm good. I can do this now that Derek is here. Please let me try" Meredith begged.

"I don't know Meredith. You're has already been under an enormous amount of stress. I'm not sure you are strong enough" Addie said. There was nothing more she wanted to tell her that she could do it, but still… Addison wasn't sure.

"Look I'm not just a patient. I am also a doctor and I am telling you I can do this please give me a chance" Meredith said.

"Fine but Meredith this isn't going to be easy and you are to dilated so I can't give you anything for the pain"

"That's fine. I wasn't going to have anything anyway" Meredith smiled glad that she had convinced Addison to let her do it herself.

But Addison looked over at Derek to get him to confirm that Meredith was strong enough to do this. Derek saw the look of hesitated look on Addison's face and gave her a nod to signal that Meredith could do this.

And that was enough for Addison. Because she knew that Derek would never let Meredith do anything that he thought she couldn't do.

"Dr. Montgomery, the OR needs to know if you want it" the nurse said.

"Tell the OR that we won't need it anyways" Addison said.

"Thank you Addison" Meredith said with gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet Meredith. This is just the beginning. OK people lets get moving. We have a baby to deliver" Addison bossed around and that was when it hit Meredith: she was going to be a mother soon.

Derek noticed the change on Meredith's face. "Mer, what is it? Are you in pain? Is it a contraction?" Derek asked full of worry but when he looked over at the monitor there was no sign that she was having one.

"Derek, I'm going to be a mother and you are going to be a father. We are going to be parents!" Meredith smiled a nervous smile.

And that was when it hit Derek too. They were going to be parents soon. The baby wasn't just going to baby Shep and laying Meredith's stomach anymore. It was going to be a real baby who was going to be crying at night and a baby that didn't want to eat and a baby who was going to spit up all over the place. But Derek didn't care because it would their baby. His and Meredith's. A baby made with love and trust which made all the other stuff not too bad. Because, if he had to be hornets, he was looking forward to all of the spit up, and the sleepless night, because he would be a dad. A dad, that would teach his son how to fish and take him on camping trips like his dad had done with him. A dad that would play with dolls with his daughter if that was what she wanted to do. And he would love every minute of it because his child would be happy and that was all that matter.

"We're going to be parents and I can't wait" Derek smiled and kissed Meredith on the head.

"OK Meredith, Derek, are we ready? Not that it would stop you're baby from coming…" Addison laughed a nervous laugh.

"We're ready" Derek nodded and sat behind Meredith to support her.

"Derek what are you doing?" Meredith laughed.

"Supporting you. That's what I'm here for" Derek smiled his Mcdreamy smile and gave her shoulders a squeeze. Telling her that he was there for her.

"Ouch son of a bitch this hurts" Meredith yelled as and contraction came and took Derek's hands and gave them a good hard squeeze.

"Here we go" Derek mumbled to himself with a smile.

"OK Meredith the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, OK?" Addison said from the end of the bed where she was sitting.

Addison looked up on the monitor that watching Meredith's contractions. And it looked like the next one was just around the corner.

"Meredith listen. I am going to count to five and on five you are going to push, all right?" Addie said as she looked up on Meredith, she could see that she was already tired. So she looked over at Derek to get him to help.

"Com on Meredith, we can do this" Derek tried to cheer her on but apparently Meredith wasn't in the cheering mood.

"There is no `we` right now Derek! Its not you who has to push a baby who has got your big head out of your vagina, so shut the hell up about WE" Meredith snapped.

"Point taking" Derek smiled. He always loved it when Meredith bossed him around.

"Meredith I am going to start counting now, so you better be ready" Addison said with a smile. Meredith was back "OK, Five. Four. Tree. Two. One. Push!"

"DEREK, I HATE YOU AND YOURE BOY PENIS" Meredith yelled in pain as she pushed as hard as she could.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle of Meredith. But he knew that she didn't mean it since she was determent to break his surgical hands.

"Good Meredith, the head is out and it looks like the baby has inherited the famous Shepherd hair" Addie smiled.

"Really?" Meredith cried.

"Really, and soon you can se for your self" Addison said.

"Oh god here comes another one" Meredith took a deep breath and sat her self up and pushed with everything she got. She wanted to see her baby.

"Good, good Meredith. Now take a breath and push again" Addison instructed.

Meredith took a breath and pushed again.

"Meredith, I am so proud of you. I love you" Derek whispered in her ear so only she could hear it.

"And we have one of the shoulders out!" Addison exclaimed. Meredith breathed out a deep breath and collapsed against Derek.

"Meredith, one more big push and you are done" Addison told her.

"I can't. I'm too tired. I'm sorry" Meredith cried in exhaustion.

"Meredith, it is almost over. You just have one more time. That's it" Addison tried to reason.

"No" Meredith mumbled and turned her head into Derek's shoulder.

"Derek…" Addison said. And Derek didn't need her to say anything else.

"Mer, we're almost done. I know it hurts but think of what you are getting out of the pain. Our little baby. We have to know if we're having a boy or a girl so we can stop calling it _it _and see what colour eyes it has but to find that out you have to push one more time. I love you so much and you know that if I could I would do this for you but I can't so you have to do this" Derek said and gave her a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"OK, one more time" Meredith breathed and turned her head. "Lets get this baby out, please" and just then another contraction came.

"Meredith deep breath and push"

And that was what she did and out came the baby with a laud scream.

"Congratulations it's a" Addison was interrupted by Meredith. "I want Derek to tell me what it is" Meredith said with a smile and turned around to look at him. "I want you to tell me if we have a little boy or a little princess" Meredith smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Dad, would you like to clip the umbilical cord?" Addison asked with a smile.

"Defiantly" Derek breathed and stood up from the bed and went down to the end of the bed where his ex-wife was holding his baby. When he looked down at his baby, he could feel a tear run down his cheek. He clipped the cord and Addison gave him the baby. When he had his baby in his arms, he looked down and saw if he was a proud father of a boy or a girl.

"Oh" he breathed and turned to Meredith. When he turned to Meredith he noticed that she had tears in her eyes but he could see that they were happy tear because he had them too.

"What is it?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"Meredith we have a little girl" Derek smiled and laid the tiny baby on her mother's chest.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please let me know!!**

**Can't wait to hear what you have to say:) **

**XX **

**Catherine. **


	17. Taken your place

**Hey guys. I am so ****sorry ****for the long delay if updates! I don't know what happened life just got really busy and I had no time to write:( I hope I haven't lost all of my readers..?**

**To make it up to you, I have a new chapter up for you, which is also the longest chapter in this story ( thought I better make it a long one after the long wait) **

**Please leave a comment after you have read it so I know have many out there is still reading… **

**Anyway ****here it is after the long wait chapter 17 "Taken your place" Enjoy!**

When Meredith heard the word_girl_, she couldn't help the tears from falling.

"Really we have a little girl?" Meredith asked with joy and happiness as Derek laid the tiny baby on her chest.

"Really Mer, we have a little princess" Derek smiled and gave Meredith a kiss on the lips. He then sat down carefully on the bed next to Meredith and looked down at his daughter. De actually had a daughter. A little princess. Everything he ever wanted, he had. He was married to the love of his life. And now she had given him the greatest gift anyone had ever given him. A daughter. And she was perfect! He had everything he ever wanted so now he was just going to enjoy every moment of it.

"And there is nothing wrong with her right? She is healthy and has all her fingers and toes?" Meredith asked looking at Addison.

"She is perfectly healthy and yes she has teen fingers and teen toes" Addie smiled.

Meredith looked down on the baby in her arms. Looking at that sweet baby with Derek's cheekbones and her nose- thank god she had her nose. Because lets face it; Derek doesn't have prettiest nose. And the dark curls just like her father sticking out from the little pink hat on her head to keep her warm. And just to be sure she checked her fingers, then peeked under the blanked and saw teen tiny little toes.

"Oh thank god!" Meredith breathed out a sigh of relief.

That made Derek chuckle at his wife. "Look at you, already being overprotective" Derek said with smile and gave her a kiss on her temple.

Meredith turned her head to look at him "You're an a…" but she stop and looked down at her daughter and smiled. She couldn't curse in front of her daughter "Be quiet" she said with a smile. Even though Meredith knew she was overprotective, that didn't mean that she wanted Derek mocking her about it.

"Yes dear" Derek chuckled again. Right now all he could focus on was all the love he felt for this tiny person lying in his wife's arms.

Having witness the first minutes Meredith and Derek had with their new born daughter, Addison cleared her throat to get their attention.

Both Meredith and Derek had completely forgotten that they weren't alone, being completely focused on their daughter, so when Addison cleared her throat, they both looked up at her with puzzled looks.

"Sorry Addie, we were just… well in amazement of our daughter" Derek said with such a big smile that Meredith was sure his cheeks would hurt.

"Don't worry, I completely understand. I just wanted to tell you, I would give you a couple of minutes alone before we have to take her up to the nursery and give her a complete check up"

"Thank you for everything Addison. We both really appreciate it" Derek said as he got up from the bed and gave Addie a small hug. After that he went back to Meredith and the baby.

"Yeah thank you Addison" Meredith said with a smile and then turned her attention back to her daughter.

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing my job" Addison said with a smile. But on the way out she stopped in her tracks.

"There is just one thing" Addie said as she turned around.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"What's her name?"

"Her n.... name" Meredith stammered. Meredith was quite for a moment and then she looked at Derek. "Derek she doesn't have a name! How could we forget to give her a name?" Meredith exclaimed, starting to cry.

"Shh Meredith calm down" Derek said in a comforting voice while he gave her a hug. But seeing that the hug didn't do its magic to calm her down he turned her head to look him in the eye. "Meredith we didn't know if she was a girl or a boy until five minutes ago. Remember we agreed that we would wait to see after she was born so we could see what she looked like so the name would fit her?" Derek asked, trying to get Meredith to calm down before she woke the baby up.

Derek looked up to catch Addison's eye, who mouthed sorry before she left the room, closing the door on her way out to give the couple some privacy.

Looking down at her new daughter Meredith couldn't believe it. She hadn't even been a mother for an hour and already she was her own mother.

As if he could read her mind Derek cupped her face to make her look him in the eye again.

"Meredith listen to me. You are not your mother! Simple by the fact that you care this much about her not having a name in her first fifteen minutes out here in the real world proofs that_ you are not your mother!_ Do you hear me?" Derek said with a stern but loving voice and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Okay?"

Once again Meredith looked down at her beautiful daughter and smiled. Just then the tiny girl opened her eyes and looked her mother in the eye. Meredith gasped when she looked her daughter in the eye; it was exactly like looking into Derek's deep blue eyes.

"Meredith what is it?" Derek asked having heard her gasp.

"Look Derek she has your eyes!" Meredith smiled.

"But she has your beautiful nose and mouth. I am pretty sure with a mouth like that she will have the same big appetite as you" Derek chuckled.

"Hey, it's not nice to make fun of your wife who has just given you a perfect little girl!" Meredith pouted.

"You're right. I'm sorry for making fun of you. It wasn't nice to do that when you did in fact give me a perfect little princess whom I really love and adore" Derek started to say with a mocking tone but when he started to talk about his little princess there was nothing but love in his voice.

"I'm sorry I freaked out like that. Its just that I so badly want her to have the perfect childhood that I never had and be the mother for her that I so badly wanted my mother to be" Meredith said with tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry about! And Meredith I know that you will a perfect mother for our daughter because if I didn't think that then I wouldn't have wanted to have a baby with you. I love you so much!" Derek said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "But there is something I have to tell you" Derek said in a serious tone.

"What?" Meredith asked in a nervous voice. Was he going to tell her that he didn't wanted to have the baby after all? That he had changed his mind and wanted to be with Addison instead.

"You have been beaten as my favorite girl" Derek said with a smirk.

Oh my god, is this really happening? Is he going to say Addison is his favorite now?

"Oh yeah who?" Meredith asked with a nervous laugh.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Derek asked.

Okay here it comes. Meredith you have to be strong now for your daughter's sake. Unless he thinks that he can take her with him. But would Addison want a baby that Derek had had with another woman? Or maybe he doesn't want her since she also has some of my crappy DNA. I mean can you blame him?

But following Derek's gaze Meredith him looking down at their daughter with that big grin of his.

"Oh you mean our daughter has taken my place!" "Thank god" she mumbled. But of course he heard it all.

"Why do you say it like that? Who else would I be talking about, Meredith?" Derek asked now looking at Meredith.

"No one. Of course you are talking about our daughter. Its no like I thought you were talking about Addison or someone else because that would just be stupid right? Since it is quite obvious that you love your daughter and I like to think that we live in a happy marriage, but hey I could be wrong, that wouldn't be the fist time that has happen. Just look…" Meredith was stopped by Derek's lips crashing down on hers.

First Meredith was shocked by his action but she soon caught up with him. Before the kiss got too heated they stopped remembering that their daughter was in between them.

"Meredith I love you. I love _you _so much, I thought you knew that?

"I do and I love you to, so much Derek you have no idea"

"Good. Now of course I meant our daughter! But that doesn't mean that I love you any less. It actually means I love you more now then before" Derek said with a smile and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I know and I wouldn't want it any other way" Meredith smiled. "But Derek she still needs a name!"

Looking up at her parents with curious eyes and saw that they didn't give her the attention she wanted she did the only thing she knew how.

Shocked by crying from their use to be quite baby was now screaming her lungs out and they had now idea why.

"I think we should handle this first and then take care of her not having a name later" Derek smirked.

"Well aren't you clever! But if you are that smart why don't you fix this?" Meredith snapped over the crying.

Meredith snapping only made the crying worse. "Perfect, just freaking perfect!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Well as much as I would to honey, you are the only one who can help her of the two of use" Derek smirked at her, loving how his daughter had such big lungs but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to love them in tree in the morning.

"What are you talking about? Now is really not the time to play games with me Derek!" Meredith snapped. She couldn't handle this not with Derek playing games with on top of everything.

"Meredith I'm not! I think she is hungry and unless I have suddenly grown boobs you are the only one of the two of use that can feed her" Derek smiled.

"Ohh" realization hit Meredith. Her daughter was hungry and needed to be breastfeed but she didn't knew how to do it.

"I don't know how to do it. I have never done it before" Meredith admitted quietly.

"That makes the two of use" Derek chuckled.

"Derek, can you please take this serious? We have to do something; she is completely red in the face!" Meredith snapped.

"You're right I'm sorry. Do you want me to call the nurse to come in and help you?"

"NO! No nurses. I don't need the whole hospital knowing that I can't feed my own baby"

"Well then I guess you will just have to give it a try"

"I guess your right" Meredith sighed and moved the baby to get her gown down so her breast would be free.

"Do you want me to leave?" Derek asked. There was nothing more that he wanted then to see his beautiful wife to feed their perfect daughter, but if she wanted him to leave then he would do it.

"Why would you? It's not like you haven't seen them before. Besides I thought you wanted to be a part of it, well as well as you can since it is me with the boobs but I totally understand if you don't want to watch it. They are probably not that sexy when there is coming breast milk out of them" Meredith rambled.

Derek couldn't help but laugh. He loved it when his wife rambled. "Meredith I just asked you to give you privacy if you wanted it. There is no place I would rather be then right here with the two of you" Derek smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the mouth and his daughter a kiss on head. "Now I think you better feed the kid"

"I think you are right" Meredith laughed.

Meredith placed the little girl so she could latch on and she began to eat right away.

"She defiantly has your appetite!" Derek chuckled.

"Wow that feels so strange" Meredith said.

"Good strange or bad strange?" Derek asked.

"Wonderful strange" Meredith smiled.

Meredith and Derek sat in the small hospital bed looking down on their daughter eating her first meal. That was when Meredith really knew what it was like to be a part of a family.

**So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? I now that it was mostly fluff but I loved it anyway=)**

**Did you love it too or did you hate it? Let me know what you think or have something you would like to see happen in this story :)**

**Also if you have any ideas for any names I would love to hear them. I am pretty sure of the name but maybe you have a better idea…**

**- Catherine **


	18. Welcome to parenthood

**Hello people. So here is another update. I know it has been a long time since the last update but it wasn't as long as last time so at lest there is improvement =)**

**I know it is a while now but what do you guys think of the season final? I thought it was completely crazy. I have never felt so many different emotions in one episode! If there is anyone that wants to talk about the final or just Grey's in general, just pm me:) **

**Hope you will enjoy it and be kind and leave and review! **

**Also a big thank you for your reviews, I loved to read every single one of them! You guys are fantastic! **

**Now on with the story =)**

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, what do you think you are doing?"

Derek didn't have to look up to know who was yelling at him and ruining his moment with his daughter. This wasn't the first time his mother had called him by his middle name. His mother would always middle name him when he did something wrong. But this time he didn't know what he had did wrong.

But right now he couldn't care less. Right now he was burping his daughter for the first time after her first meal so his mother would have to wait. But he also knew that his mother was a force to be reckoned with so he should probably find out what she wanted.

Taking his eyes of his beautiful daughter, who was hidden in all the blankest wrapped around her to keep her warm. It was only her head sticking out from the buddle. He looked up at his mother to see what she wanted with a big smile his face.

"Derek-"Carolyn was about to lecture him for leaving his room without telling anyone, but then she noticed the smile on his face and knew only on thing would give her only son a smile like that.

For the first time she noticed what or rather who was laying in her son's arms and all the anger and concern disappeared and was replaced with love and joy for her new grandchild.

"Oh Derek dear, I am so happy for you" Carolyn exclaimed with tears in her eyes and made a move over to the bed where her son and her newest daughter sat with her fifteen grandchild.

Derek gave Meredith their daughter back so he could stand up and give his mother a hug.

Meredith looked up and saw her person, her sister and her husband's best friend waiting in the doorway. She noticed how her sister had trouble standing still even with Mark's arm around her waist to keep her in place. Meredith knew that she was anxious to see her daughter and Meredith couldn't blame her, because her daughter completely worth the wait!

Meredith then looked over at her person, her other sister and was surprised to see a small smile on Christina's face. But Meredith also knew that if she confronted Cristina with she would completely deny it and call Meredith delusional.

When she looked over at her husband she was met with the eyes of her mother in-laws. Well Carolyn was more of a mother to her then a mother in-law. Carolyn was the mother Meredith never had growing up. Carolyn was the kind of mother, who was there for her children when they needed someone to talk too. Or when they needed help with their homework she was happy to help and not tell them that she was busy, that she needed to go to the hospital like Ellis did whenever Meredith asked for help. Carolyn had told Meredith she loved her more then Ellis ever did, but that wasn't hard to beat since Ellis never told her own daughter that she loved her once. Meredith knew what kind of mother she wanted to be and that was like Carolyn had been to her six children because Mark was like a son to her. She had raised six kind, talented and extraordinary doctors all on her own. And Meredith would do the same; the only difference was that she would have Derek there to help all the way.

Carolyn gave Meredith a big smile and went over to other side of the bed and gave Meredith a motherly hug. While hugging her, Carolyn whispered something that gave her tears in her eyes since it had been something she had longing to hear from her mother all trough her childhood; "Meredith dear, I love you and I am so proud of you. I knew you could do it!"

Meredith blinked back the tears and whispered back; "Thank you mom and I love you too"

Carolyn gave her a little squeeze and then pulled back. She then looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"So I am assuming it is a girl because of the pink hat but I just want to make sure" Carolyn smiled looking up at Meredith and Derek.

Chuckling, Derek sat back down on the bed next to Meredith and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Yes mom, it's a girl" Derek smile, looking down at his daughter, whom he still couldn't believe was actually there in his wife's arms.

"Oh great now we are up on teen nieces and five nephews, way to go Shep" Mark groaned.

"Hey, I love my little princess. If you have a problem then have your own children and have a boy!" Derek replied. He wouldn't change his little girl for anything in the world!

"That little girl already has you wrapped around her little finger" Mark laughed.

"Does not!" Derek protested but he knew it was true, he could never say no to something his princess wanted.

"God Shep, now you are double whipped. First Grey and now- wait what's her name?" Mark asked.

"_Mark you stupid idiot! I just calmed Mer down and now you bring it up again. Thank you!" _Derek thought.

"We are still trying to find the perfect name for her" Derek said glaring at mark, hoping he wouldtake the hint and shut up about his daughter not having a name yet.

Carolyn sensing the bad vibe changed the subject. "So can I hold my new granddaughter?" she holding her arms out to take the baby.

Meredith looked at Carolyn with hesitation. The only people that had held was herself and Derek and right now that was as much as she wanted to shear her daughter.

Derek noticed the look on Mer's face and knew his mother was asking a lot from her. He too wasn't ready to shear their new daughter with anyone yet, but on the other side he wanted to show the world how perfect his little was.

Carolyn looked at Meredith and remembered back to when she had had her first child Kathleen. She neither was much for shearing her with anyone. So she gave Meredith an understanding smile.

"Meredith dear I completely understand your hesitation. I remember back when I first had Kathleen Derek's father barely got to hold her for the first couple hours. But I have also waited to see Derek's children for over forty years so I want to hold her so badly but I promise you that it will only be for a minute and then you can have her right back" Carolyn promised. "I will even wash my hands first if that makes you feel better?" Carolyn smiled.

After a minute of hesitation, Meredith looked at Derek and saw that he wanted his mother to hold their daughter he was so proud of, Meredith knew she couldn't say no. with one last look at her beautiful sleeping daughter Meredith took a deep breath and looked at Carolyn. "Okay" she agreed to it even though she didn't like it.

"Oh thank you Meredith" Carolyn smiled and reach out and took the baby from Meredith.

As soon as the baby left Meredith's arms they felt cold and empty. All she could think was that she wanted her baby back but knew she should let her daughter have a moment with her only grandmother.

"Wow she's a beauty, a true Shepherd especially with the hair" Carolyn smiled. "Hello sweetheart I'm your grandmother and I already love you so much"

Lexie couldn't take it any longer so she went over to where stood with the baby and looked over her shoulder. "Oh Mer, she so beautiful, so much prettier then Laura when she was born – oh my god did I just say that? How can I say that about my own sister's daughter? Not that it's not true, because your daughter Meredith is really beautiful, of course all babies are beautiful-"

"Um, no they are not" Cristina protested.

"Well our daughter is beautiful" Derek chipped in.

Cristina walked over to where now both Carolyn and Lexie stood and watched the baby in her grandmothers arm sound asleep. Cristina went over to Carolyn's other side and look down at the little girl.

"Yeah well she is beautiful but she also did have a lot of Mc to help her"

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked, now really missing her daughter and wanting her back in her arms.

"Even before you were pregnant, we always said you would be pregnant with McBaby. Her father in Mcdreamy, she also has the McHair and her father's best friend, who also is her uncle, is McSteamy. So you see a lot of Mc" Cristina explained.

The others looked at each other and then they all started to laugh.

"Wow, I guess I've never though of it like that" Meredith laughed.

With all of the laughing Baby Shepherd got disturbed in her beauty sleep and started to scream.

"Oh I am sorry baby did we wake you up" Meredith said as Carolyn handled the baby back to her.

The baby calmed as soon as she was put in her mothers arms where she turned her head to Meredith's breast and opened her mouth in cute little motions.

"And I think that is our sign that we should leave, come on Lex" Mark said.

Before they left Lexie gave her sister a hug and mark gave Derek a clap on the back saying congratulations before he went over and gave Mer a brotherly kiss on the cheek again congratulating. Lexie went over and too gave Derek a sisterly kiss on the cheek before they left the room.

Next it was Cristina's turn to say goodbye. And even though had said over and over that she didn't do hugs, she gave Meredith a small hug while saying congratulations on a beautiful daughter.

"Well if it isn't Cristina Yang hugging" Derek smirked.

"Shut up Mcdreamy! I am aloud to give my person a hug when she has just had a baby. Besides I only did it because babies is toxic"

"My daughter is not toxic!" Derek protested.

"Yeah well for that you have Meredith to thank for. She is the one who is going to make this a child that has right priorities" Cristina laughed on her way out the door.

"Well dears I will also leave you some privacy" Carolyn said as she gave each one of them a kiss on their cheeks and left closing the door after her.

"How can she be hungry again?" Meredith wondered out loud.

"Welcome to parenthood" Derek chuckled as he watched his daughter eat with a proud smile on his face.

**So what do think? I thought after Cristina and Meredith hugged each other in the final, that it didn't made it impossible for Cristina to hug in my story :D **

**Please leave an update and tell me what you think**

**XX**

**Catherine**


	19. Is that your name?

**Oh yeah I am on a roll! Yes this is another update. O think I deserve a clap on the shoulder :D **

**So now that I have updated again do you think that maybe you could leave a review because we are so close to one hundred and I know we can do it!**

**So here is the update where something happens I think you all have been waiting for… :D **

There was no way around it. They had to find a name for their daughter. So that was what Derek was thinking about instead of the starting pain in his right shoulder. The adrenaline was starting to wear of and he could feel the pain where he had been shot. And the pain wasn't getting better with Meredith leaning up at his bad arm but he couldn't get himself to tell her to move.

"She's perfect!" Derek breathed looking down at his sleeping girl lying in her mother's arms.

"I know" Meredith nodded, not taking her eyes of the baby.

Suddenly Derek started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Meredith asked looking up at her husband.

"She is not even a day old and already she has us wrapped around little finger" Derek chuckled.

"Oh you know you love it" Meredith smiled.

"I do Mer. I've wanted her since forever" Derek sighed.

"Yeah me too. Besides since the day we found out she existed she had us"

"True"

"So I promise not to freak out and let me pregnancy hormones get to me and start to cry. But she needs a name Derek. We can't call her mini Shep anymore" Meredith said looking up at Derek with a sad smile.

"Yeah I know, I've been thinking about it too" Derek said. "And it is okay if you freak out a bit because I am here to calm you down again because I am your knight in shinny whatever" Derek chuckled.

Meredith just rolled her eyes at her husband for his cheesiness but she secretly loved it and he knew it.

"Any thoughts?" Derek asked looking at their daughter still sound asleep.

"Hmm Rebecca?" Meredith asked.

"Rebecca Shepherd?" Derek tried the name out loud. "It doesn't sound right"

"Okay then, do you have a suggestion?"

"Savannah?" Derek suggested.

"I like it" Meredith smiled. "Hey wait, wasn't that the name of one of yours and Addison's oldest friends or something?"

"Yes Savvy and Weis" Derek nodded.

"Well then we can't name our daughter that" Meredith shocked her head.

"Why not? If we like it, that is all that matters. If we can't pick a name one of my and Addison's old friends there wont be a lot left because we knew a lot of people"

"Because Mr. popular I want our daughter to have nothing to do with our past in that way. Can't you understand that?" Meredith snapped.

"Of course Mer, I'm sorry, we will find her another name" Derek smiled and gave a kiss on her head.

They both sat looking at their daughter thinking of names when suddenly Meredith looked up at Derek with a big smile on her face.

Derek knew what that smile meant. "You know her name"

"I do, well unless you don't like it then we can find another but I really like this one" Meredith smiled.

"Mer you have to tell me before I can tell you what I think" Derek chuckled.

"Oh right" Meredith giggled.

She took a deep breath as she looked down at her sleeping daughter before she turned to look at Derek.

"Amelia, Millie" Meredith smiled.

"Amelia" Derek repeated trying it out. "I like it. Actually I love it"

"Really?" Meredith asked

"Yes really. Now we only have to find her a middle name that is if you want one?"

"Yeah she should have a middle name" Meredith nodded. "I think you should pick her middle name since I came up with Amelia"

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" Meredith said as she kissed him. "But it can't be something weird!"

"Hmm…" Derek thought for a minute. "How about Elizabeth?"

"Really?" Meredith asked with tears in her eyes. "You wanna name our daughter after me?"

"Of course I do. You are going to be a great mother" Derek smiled as he gave her a kiss.

Derek then looked at his daughter and asked her; "Amelia Elizabeth Shepherd, is that your name?"

As if she had understood him, the baby opened her eyes and looked at her father with a look of curiosity.

"I will take that as a yes" Derek laughed.

"But Derek are you sure about her called Elizabeth?" Meredith asked without looking him in the eye.

Where was all of this insecurity coming from? It had been a long time since she had been this insecure.

"Of course I'm sure other wise I wouldn't had suggested it" Derek said giving her a squeeze.

"Besides when we have a boy we can name him after me" he grinned.

"You seriously want to talk about more children when I have just given birth?" Meredith glared at him trying to hide to smile of him wanting to name the first daughter after her.

"Well yes we already talked about how we wanted to have at least two children"

"That is easy for you to say. Its not you who has to carry around with them for nine months to then push them out when you haven't had a good night of sleep in months!" Meredith snapped.

"Right sorry Mer" Derek said trying really hard not to laugh at his still hormonal wife. She would kill if she heard him laughing at her.

But he couldn't hold the mask. "Derek, are you laughing at me?" Meredith asked.

"No why would you think that?" Derek asked panicked.

"Because you have that stupid grin on your face and you have those wrinkles around your eyes that you get when you laugh really hard"

"I do not have wrinkles around my eyes" Derek gasped "Or anywhere else for that matter!"

"I am sorry to tell you old man but you do" Meredith giggled.

"I think that you are holding our daughter in your arms right now proves that I'm not old"

"I am sorry to tell you honey, but Charles Chaplin had a baby in his seventies, and that is pretty old" Meredith smirked.

"Oh you are so asking for it" Derek growled.

But just then the door opened reviling Addison.

"Saved by the bell" Derek whispered in Meredith's ear, making her laugh.

"Hello Shepherds" Addison greeted.

"Hope I'm not interrupting I was just checking in to see how things were going. But you seem to have things under control" she smiled.

"We are great, thank you Addie" Derek smiled taking the baby from Meredith ignoring her protest as he stood up from the bed stretching his legs.

"And do we have a name for this beauty?" Addison asked as she came up to Derek to look at the baby.

"We do" Meredith smiled.

"Amelia Elizabeth Shepherd. But we are just going to call her Millie" Meredith announced proudly.

"That is a beautiful name" Addie nodded. "It fits her perfectly"

The door opened again this time it was Owen.

"Sorry to interrupt but Derek I need to do a check up on you" Owen said with an apologising look.

"I don't want to. Does it have to be now?" Derek said sounding like a five year old.

"God Derek you sound like your five" Addison giggled.

"Yes Derek it needs to be now. You have been shot. You were in a coma for weeks which we still don't understand why so yes we need to do it now" Owen said.

"But how can you leave this beauty?" Derek complained.

Owen went over to see Millie whom he still hadn't seen.

"Wow your right; she is a beauty, what's her name?"

"Amelia but we call her Millie" Derek said mesmerised by his daughter.

"Pretty name, but Derek we still have to go" Owen said.

"Millie this is Uncle Owen, we don't like him very much as he is trying to keep me away from you" Derek said in a baby voice as he leaned down so he was close to Millie. This made Millie hit her father on his nose.

This made Meredith, Addison and Owen laugh.

"I can't believe you just hit your own father" Derek said in a fake serious voice.

"I think she was only truing to fix your nose Der" Meredith laughed from the bed where she was still sitting.

"Oh my god you are just mean to me today Mer. I am seriously hurt!" Derek huffed.

"You know you love me" Meredith laughed.

"Derek I have to check Millie out anyway so I can do that while you get checked up by Owen" Addison said.

"I don't know" Derek hesitated as he looked over at Meredith. "Will you be OK?"

"Derek I will be fine and so will Millie. What we need is for you to be OK so go with Owen and we will be here when you are done" Meredith said with a gentle smile.

Derek walked over to the bed and placed Millie in Mer's arms. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go!"

"Fine I am going" Derek sighed and first gave Millie a kiss on the head and then gave Meredith one on the lips.

"Oh Derek!" Meredith said when he was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Derek asked turning around so he was looking at her.

"We love you" Meredith smiled.

"I love too, both of so much" he said and with on last look over his shoulder he was gone with Owen behind him.

**So we found out what Mcbaby's real name is. I think the name is beautiful which is why I picked it lol.**

**Please leave me a review and make me happy so I will update soon again**

**XX**

**Catherine **


	20. Family love

08-21) Hi again. **this is still the same chapter 20!** I am only posting it again because I have been told that there is some people who have been having truble reading it. I now hope that everyone will be able to read the end of this story:)

07-17) Hello everyone=) Ok first sorry for not updating until now, but I was on holiday and now is the first time there have been room to write.

I know this is going to come as shock but this is the last chapter of this story! But it is also twice as long as the other chapters. I don't think there is anything I have left out but if there is please let me know.

Last I wanted to ask you something. I can't figure out if I should write a sequel or if I should write the story before this one. Meaning the wedding, Mer finding out she is pregnant. Please tell me what you would like to read!

Anyway enjoy the last chapter of The strong bound of love!

Today was the day. Today was the day Meredith Shepherd brought her daughter home. Her perfect daughter Amelia Elisabeth Shepherd and she couldn't wait!

Standing over at the window Meredith looked over at her husband, who was making adorable faces at their daughter as he changed her dirty diaper. Meredith couldn't believe this was her life. She was married to the man of her dreams- not that she dreamt of a life like this before she met Derek. But Derek was perfect in every way that counted.

Even though he could act brainless for a brainsurgeon, Derek was always there when she needed him. When she panicked over moving in with a boy. And when Derek proposed he didn't do anything over the top, but something simple yet romantic. Yes they had history which wasn't a walk in the park but it was their history which made them the couple they were today. And Meredith wouldn't change a thing!

Because Meredith knew Derek really did love her she didn't panic when she found out that she was pregnant- ok that wasn't completely true but it was only a minor freak out to what it would have been if it wasn't for Derek.

"Meredith is there something wrong?" Derek asked bringing Meredith back to reality.

"Of course, everything is perfect because we get to take our beautiful daughter home today" Meredith smiled as she took Millie out of Derek's arms.

"Derek did you think we would ever have this? The new home on our land, a precious little girl and each other" Meredith asked with tears in her eyes as she looked up at Derek.

"No Meredith I can't! I still can't get past the fact that you took me back after everything I put you trough. That we would be here today with our dream house build on our land. That you agreed to marry me. And last but not least; you gave me the best gift i have ever gotten. A daughter" Derek said with tears in his eyes and gave Meredith a kiss on the lips.

"Hey we both made mistakes. But that doesn't matter anymore because now we have a little person to take care of. We need to give Millie the best childhood and we can't give her that if we keep looking back and holding on to all the old emotions because something tells me we won't have any room left in our heart with all the love we have for this little girl." Meredith smiled and kissed Derek.

"Listen to you" Derek smiled. "With you talking like that, I don't think there is any dark and twisty left"

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, are you mocking me?" Meredith glared with a small smile.

"Of course not dear, wouldn't dream of it" Derek laughed.

"Millie can you tell Daddy it's not nice to tease Mommy" Meredith looking down at her sleeping daughter.

"Hey it's not nice to turn my daughter against me" Derek teased.

"Well it's not nice to tease the mother of your daughter either"

"Well I can't promise not to do it again because that would be a promise I can't keep" Derek smirked and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Well I can't promise not to do it again either. And just so you know we are so going to boss you around" Meredith smiled.

"Spoken like a true Shepherd woman" Derek chuckled. "Anyway do we have everything ready to go?"

"We just need to put Millie in her car seat and we are ready to go" Meredith smiled and gave Derek the baby settle her in as she put her coat on.

"I do wish that Lexie and Izzie would have been here to say goodbye to Millie" Meredith sighed.

"They both said they really wanted to be here but they got stuck in surgery" Derek said as he had to look down so that Meredith wouldn't see his smirk.

After he had buckled his daughter in Derek looked up at Meredith. "All set. Let's get out of here and take our daughter home"

"Derek, are you sure she has enough clothes on. I don't want her to catch a cold the first time she is outside"

"Yes Meredith I am sure. Besides it's only for a couple a minutes and then we will be inside to warm car. Now you just need to sit down in the wheelchair and we're ready to go"

"I am not sitting in that thing. I am perfectly able to walk on my own thank you wary much!"

"Meredith I don't question your ability to walk but its hospital police so there isn't much I can do about it" Derek said giving her the Mcdreamy look, hoping it would calm her a bit down. But it didn't.

"Don't you Mcdreamy me mister!" Meredith glared. "I am walking and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Wow, talk about an overload of hormones, Derek thought.

"Of course. Do you want to carry Millie or the bags?" Derek asked.

Before Meredith could answer Nurse Debbie walked in to the room with a wheelchair.

"Ready to go home Shepherds?" Debbie asked.

"Yes we were actually just on our way" Meredith smiled as she grabbed the car seat and walked toward the door, away from where Debbie stood with the wheelchair.

"And where do you think your going?" Debbie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Home?" Meredith asked.

"Not if you're not sitting in this chair in five seconds"

"It's really not necessary" Meredith tried but with the look Debbie was giving her she sat down in the chair with the car seat in her lap.

"Well can Derek at least push me?" Meredith asked.

"Mer I would love to but I can't since I have to carry our bags plus all the bouquets' we've gotten"

"I can carry the bags" a voice said in the doorway. Meredith turned over to look at Mark who was leaning up at the doorway.

"I just came by to say goodbye to Mini Shep and of course to see if Mer agreed to wheelchair as I can see she has" mark laughed as he gave her a kiss on the check.

"Haha wary funny" Meredith glared.

"You know I love you Mer" Mark laughed but when he saw the look on Derek's face he quickly added; "In a brotherly way of course, besides I have your sister"

Millie started to fuss a bit when she lost her pacifier. "Can we go now?" Meredith asked as she gave Millie back the pacifier.

"Of course let's go" Derek said as he hang two of the bags on the wheelchair and passed the rest over to Mark and left the room where his daughter had spent the first two days of her life.

Down at the car Derek put the car seat in the back next to Meredith while Mark loaded up the car with the bags and flowers and gift baskets. After Mark was finished loading the car he surprised Meredith as he got in the front seat in the car.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked.

"Do you think I would miss my goddaughter getting home from the hospital?" Mark asked with a grin.

This didn't seam strange to Derek as he got in and started the car. When the car started to move Millie gave what looked liked a smile. This made Meredith gasp out laud.

"Mer, is there something wrong?" Derek asked panicked as he heard her gasp.

"No everything is perfect! Millie just started to smile when the car started to move" Meredith laughed.

"Really?" Derek asked "You have to take a picture of her so I can see when we get home"

"Derek, I am sure she will do it again and then you can see it for yourself"

"I will defiantly see it another time but I can't wait that long so will you please take the picture because we are almost home?"

"Fine" Meredith laughed as she pulled out her cell and took a couple of pictures of their smiling daughter.

"God Shepherd you are so whipped!" Mark laughed.

"And?" Derek asked with a smile.

Looking up from her daughter Meredith saw that they were driving of the ferry.

"I didn't even notice we got on the ferry" Meredith said.

"Yeah we noticed! We couldn't get in contact with you at all. You had all of you attention on Curly" Mark said.

"Curly?" Meredith and Derek asked at the same time.

"Yeah you know she has the Shepherd dark curly hair therefore Curly" Mark explained.

"What happened to Mini Shep?" Derek asked.

"It fits better for a boy since you're a man or at least a sorry excuse of one" Mark chuckled.

"I guess it makes some sense" Derek said and purposely ignoring Mark's mocking.

Driving up to the house Meredith noticed that Izzie and Lexis's car was in the driveway.

"What are they doing her?" Meredith asked.

When they saw the car Izzie, Lexie and Carolyn got out of the house and waited on the porch for them there.

Getting out of the car Meredith went over and picked a wide awake Millie up from the car seat.

"Look princess this is your new home" Meredith said softly to the little girl and showed her the house.

Derek came up from behind her and put an arm around her waist. "Ready?" Derek asked.

Meredith turned and gave him a kiss and together the new family of three walked up to the porch of their new home.

"What are you guys doing here?" Meredith asked when the reached the threesome on the porch.

"Wow you really didn't tell her, did you?" Izzie said with wonder.

"Of course not! It wouldn't be a surprise if I told her" Derek answered.

"Will someone please tell what is going on here! I am really tired and all I want to do is to be alone with husband and daughter in our new home" Meredith breathed "Sorry mom, I didn't mean it like that it's just…"

"I completely understand dear. There is just something we want to show you before we leave"

"Show me?" Meredith asked.

"Follow us" Lexie said and open the door and went inside the house.

Meredith turned to Derek for some answers but all she got was a; "Wait and see"

So Meredith followed Lexie, Izzie and Carolyn up the stairs and down the hall the room next to hers and Derek's. Where the nursery was going to be.

"Guys, what is going on? Why are we standing outside the nursery? If it is because you are going to point out that it is empty I don't wanna hear it!"

"Meredith will you please shut up and look inside?" Izzie asked.

Meredith rolled her eyes and opened the door into the nursery. She gasped when she saw that it wasn't empty but painted with a warm creamy color. Over at one of the sides stood beautiful white crib with a pink blanket inside and a teddy bear sitting in the corner. Meredith looked over at the big window with a view over the forest, hand white curtains with teddy bears on it. On the other side of the wall was a changing table in the same white wood as the crib. Beside the changing table was a dresser which too was in the white wood. Meredith went over to the dresser and opened a drawer to see that it was filled with baby clothes.

She then looked at the picture standing on top of the dresser. There was one of her and Derek in a red picture ram. One of latest sonograms in a green picture ram. A yellow one with their Seattle family; Izzie, Alex, Christina, George, Lexie, Mark, Owen and Richard. A blue one with the sisters and their husbands and children and of course Carolyn in the middle. There was one more left; a pink one but it was empty.

Meredith turned around with a confused look.

"We didn't have time to get a picture of Millie and put in it so you have to do that your selves" Izzie explained.

Looking over at the last corner Meredith saw a play area with a big soft blanket and a lot of stuffed animals.

Turning once again with Millie still in her arms Meredith started to cry.

"Meredith if you don't like it we can change anything you want!" Lexie said quickly not wanting her sister to cry.

"It's not that. I love it. There isn't a single thing I would change. I just can't believe you guys did this for us, for Millie"

"Of course we would. And we didn't get to through you a baby shower so this can be it"

"But it's to much you guys. All of that couldn't have been cheap" Meredith said still crying a bit.

"Nonsense! Derek dear, would you mind taking the baby from Meredith so I can knock some sense into this girl" Carolyn said.

"Of course mom" Derek said and went over to take the baby from Meredith. But not before he gave her a half huge since Millie was between them.

"You ok?" Derek whispered.

"Yeah I am fine" Meredith whispered back.

"I can't believe you made her cry!" Cristina exclaimed as she, Owen, Alex and George came up to the group in front of the nursery.

"Cristina, watch your mouth" Carolyn said before she put her hands on Meredith's shoulders.

"Meredith you listen to me and you listen hard because I am only going to say this once! Everyone got together on this room and by everyone I mean everyone. Your Seattle family and you sisters back in New York so if you think about it its not that much"

"But all of the drawers are filled with clothes!" Meredith protested.

"Meredith you were at Amy's shower and you saw how much clothes and stuff she got. And that was her third child!"

"Okay I see your point" Meredith admitted.

"I know dear" Carolyn chuckled and gave Meredith a huge before turning to everyone else who was talking in groups to give them some privacy.

"Come on everyone lets give this new little family some time for them selves. Mark you can drop me of at the hotel" Carolyn said as she lead everyone downstairs and to the front porch where everyone said their happy wishes on the baby. Cristina came over to Meredith and whispered; "Mama Shepherd is hardcore" before getting in car with Owen and driving off.

Meredith and Derek stood on their new porch and waved goodbye to their family who they knew would be there for them when they needed them.

"Derek we're married" Meredith suddenly said as they still stood on the porch.

"I know" Derek answered.

"And we have a daughter who is depending completely on us to be there for her"

"Again I know"

"How did that happen?"

"Well when a man and a woman…"

"You know that is not what I meant" Meredith said as she gave him a light smack since he still stood with Millie.

"I know" Derek smiled.

"I mean think of all that we have been through and now we stand here on the porch of our dream house. How did we make it this fare?"

"Our love for each other" he simple said and that was enough.

"I love you" Meredith whispered

"I love you too, so much" Derek said and gave Meredith a kiss.

Millie started to fuss which made them turn their attention down to her.

"And of course we love you too, Millie" Meredith said and the little family went inside and started their true happily ever after.

So what do you think? Please leave a comment this one last time=)

And don't forget to tell me what you would like me to write about next!

Thank you to does of you who has staid with through the story. This story would be here if it wasn't for you!

All the best

Catherine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey ****everyone****!**

**I would just like to let you all know what I am going to do with this story as I promised I would.**

**I am going to write a sequel called "Family life".**

**I don't quite know yet when I will posted the story but it will be soon, so I hope you will wait for it?**

**Also I would like to address a Keloy who left an anonymous review. **

**If you don't understand what I am writing, then don't read it! But I have to tell a lot of other people do understand my story! But that you felt the need to write something like that to me tells more about you then it does about me. I would like to read your own story that is if you have one, because I wouldn't know since you choose to be anonymous.**

**Please don't leave another review if you plan on making it like the other one!**

**Hope that's good enough for a 14 year old?**

**To you others sorry about that but I have to say my feelings where hurt by this and I felt the need to address it.**

**I hope to be back soon with my new story Family life, so watch out for it:D**

**All the best **

**Catherine.**


End file.
